Prologue to the Anime at the Olympic Winter Games
by SetsunaRay
Summary: A journey of four teams came from the franchises of the anime/manga series heading to the Italian cities of Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo. Where Team Sekirei, Team IS, Team Rosario, and Team DxD will meet and compete in the future. It's called the Olympic Winter Games. Before we get to see the main story, I would like to present the prologue to the main Winter Olympics story.
1. Sekirei POV Prologue Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, IS: Infinite Stratos, Rosario+Vampire, and High School DxD. They belong to their rightful owners, such as Sakurako Gokurakuin, Izuru Yumizuru, Akihisa Ikeda, and Ichiei Ishibumi, respectively. **

Let's start with Sekirei's point of view upon their preparation for the upcoming big event.

* * *

**Prologue to the Anime at the Olympic Winter Games**

**Chapter 1: Sekirei POV Prologue Part 1**

The story takes place after the Sekirei Plan has ended with a raven black-haired young man named Minato Sahashi and his Sekirei, the brown-haired young woman hair whose hair is like an antenna-like strand hangs above her head, Musubi, emerged victoriously. She freed all the defeated Sekirei on the way.

Every one of them has been brought back to life and return to their respective and beloved Ashikabis, including our favorite Sekirei under a Veil.

Well, not all of them given the fact No.84 Yashima has left her previous Ashikabi, Junichi Tanigawa, who has been nothing but abusive to her.

Then Yashima goes off on her journey of happiness. Meanwhile, everyone else living long, happy lives together. Minato finally got accepted to Shinto Teito University during this time around.

The same college that he failed to get in twice, although the change was coming around.

With his newfound confidence and his experiences thanks to his Sekirei, Minato has finally passed his college entrance exam for the third time.

And he's not the only one who did it. His old friend, Haruka Shigi, has also got accepted to Shinto Teito University as well. As for everybody's favorite Sekirei in a veil, Uzume has returned to Maison Izumo with her beloved Ashikabi who was looking live and well as wholly cured of her illness, Chiho Hidaka.

With Musubi's final task of freeing all the defeated Sekirei has completed, she gets to be with Minato forever and ever. Along with Minato's other Sekirei, including Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Homura.

Maison Izumo has a house full, including a new resident as Chiho. Now, with the landlady, Miya Asama, recovered, things will be much livelier than ever before. Not to mention she's reunited with her husband, Takehito Asama, one of the MBI researchers. Let's view the boarding house in the northern area of Shinto Teito.

It's all starts with a young man return home to Maison Izumo, where he and his friends, including his Sekirei, lived as he has returned from another day of college.

"I'm home," Minato calls, who just got back from Shinto Teito University.

"Big Brother!" A little yellow-haired girl wearing a white dress yells as she is happy that she is running into him with a hug excitedly.

"Hello, Kusano. Thanks a lot," Minato says so blessedly as he's bending down to the little girl's height as well to pet her head as she squeals with happiness.

Then two much older girls approaching upon his return from college. One of them is Musubi, and another one had long blonde hair.

"Did you have a good day at college, Minato?" Musubi asks her beloved Ashikabi.

"Yeah, I sure have, Musubi," Minato replies with a smile on his face. Musubi happily nods to Minato's answer.

"Art thee all right, Minato? Didst thee receiveth hurt anywhere at all?" the blonde-haired woman asks.

"I'm okay. You don't have to worry about a thing, Tsukiumi," Minato says to the name of the blonde woman.

"That's good to hearth thou doing well in college, pray tell." Tsukiumi nods with a rare smile on her face, and Minato responds to that as well.

"Come on, big brother! Let's go! We don't want to miss the anime!" Kusano says as she took Minato's hand to the living room.

"Kuu, wait a minute…" Minato says as he was coming along with Kusano.

* * *

Inside of Maison Izumo, Kusano hurries back to the living room to watch the anime with another pretty brown-haired young woman, but longer than the first one, Uzume, and her honey blonde-haired female Ashikabi, Chiho. Next, we have the caring, sweet, and strong purple-haired landlady, Miya Asama, who is cooking dinner for tonight. Then, the long red orange-haired young woman wearing her glasses on, Matsu is roaming over the internet in her room. Next, we have a sexy long dark purple-haired woman whose hair is usually tied up, Kazehana, drinking sake as for her habit.

And last, but not least. Inside the house, we have a calm and collected silver grey-haired young man, Kagari. Also known as Homura, who is sticking around too, but he's more focused on a book.

The anime Uzume, Chiho, Kusano, and Minato are watching those that are licensed by Sentai Filmworks, as well as those that are licensed by FUNimation. After seeing one episode, Chiho and Minato had to feel sorry for a poor boy as he gets beaten up and insulted by his girls and his older sister, although they would warm up to him later.

Uzume feels the same way, although she is bothered by the boy's obliviousness. Those three were hoping that things will work out between the boy and his group of girls that features some mecha in the future.

Kusano agrees with them. But they didn't have to worry about that scenario they see on tv because Kusano already has Minato while Uzume and Chiho have each other due to their respectively strong love for each other.

Their anime get cut short due to a notification.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is the International Olympic Committee, Giovanni Malagò, has the honor to announce the XXV Olympic Winter Games in 2025 awarded to the cities of Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo," claimed Josh on TV. The people on television cheers so loud that it grabs the attention of Kazehana, Musubi, Matsu, Homura, and Tsukiumi. Miya hears the news from the kitchen.

"Cities of Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo? That's where they'll be competing at," Minato questions with Kusano sitting on his lap.

"Wow! The Olympic Winter Games sounds more fun. I want to compete in the Olympics as well!" Musubi says with such excitement. Kusano nods as she also wants to take part in the Olympic Winter Games.

"You sure love to compete a lot, huh, Musubi?" Uzume asks. Musubi nods to Uzume's question, but that is something they all could see coming.

"Uzume, tell me. Does Musubi always come to challenge people?" Chiho asks her Sekirei as the girl could only nod and sigh at the same time.

"When it comes to competition, Chiho, Musubi never back down from a challenge whatever it's a fight, shopping races, many other events involving challenges." The answer comes as something more explaining on the character from the Veiled Sekirei.

"I see. From the looks by the face of hers, Musubi like competing a lot. Minato sure has many wonderful friends." Chiho replies.

"Special delivery for the residents of Maison Izumo," the mailman's call as he approaches the door of Maison Izumo. Miya is the first out as it was her duty.

"What's this? Oh, mails for all of us, I see. Well, thank you, young man. So please be careful on your way now,"

"You're welcome, miss. Have a nice day." The man answers as he makes his way out to deliver the rest of the mails he has. Then Miya enters her house as she makes her announcement after she opens the letter she got from the mailman.

"Everyone. I have great news for every one of you. The mail we received came from the International Olympic Committee. It appears that we all get to go to the cities of Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo as we're all invited to compete in the XXV Olympic Winter Games." Miya announces. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"I wish I can go with you guys to Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo. But I have school, and I just got accepted into college. I can't just throw it away after everything we'd just accomplished. Besides, getting into Shinto Teito University is hard enough to get into." Minato brings the cheer down.

Everybody has a downer feeling to the fact that Minato had to attend school after he got in after that many tries. However, Matsu is sure that she could figure something out.

"Hold on. I've discovered the information from this mail. Per this, the International Olympic Committee gives us the yearly pass to miss school days. Not only that, but we also got the two-way tickets to both Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo and from it too. Furthermore, we got reservations at the hotel where we can stay for the Olympic Winter Games. Therefore, you don't have to worry about college, planning, and paying anything, Minato. It's like the Committee covers them for us. Once we come back from the Olympics, you can easily make up for the missed days. And you can pass whatever the tests that Shinto Teito University throws at you easily. Remember what I taught you." Matsu says with a wink as she places her finger on Minato's face.

"Really? Well, I owe one now, Matsu." Minato looks so happy about the news he just got.

"You're most welcome. We all have these privileges from the Olympic Committee. Like I said before, Minato, you need to be more confident in yourself." Matsu suggests. Minato smiles as he has to agree with her. "In the meanwhile, we will use this year to prepare ourselves for this upcoming XXV Olympic Winter Games. We're going to win this!"

"Yippee! I'm going to train hard for these Olympic Winter Games!" Musubi's excites outcry came.

"As wilt I. This Olympics Winter Games giveth me a reason to hone my skills to wash hence the competition," Tsukiumi says.

"Yeah, me too!" Kusano says with one hand raised.

"I agree. With the new competitors showing, we must be sure that we're all in the tip-top shape." Homura agrees.

"You know what? I also wanted to take part in these winter games, guys. That sounds like fun," Uzume says.

"Of course, one of those events involves Figure Skating. I wanted to try out my dance moves on the ice." Kazehana adds.

"Musubi wanted to get stronger. So, does Tsukiumi, and everyone else in that manner. So, do I. I, too, will work hard to get into shape. Therefore, I decided to get stronger. Not just mentally stronger, but physically stronger too." Minato declares.

Everybody, aside from Musubi, who is happy with her eye's sparkles like stars, has shocked by the surprise of what Minato said about him getting more potent in a sensible manner.

Then, of course, Musubi's the first one who goes up to Minato close and grabs his hand. "Minato. Do you said that you wanted to get stronger physically?" She asks.

"Uh… Yeah. I like to get stronger physically for all of you so that I won't slow you guys down. I already noticed you have physical abilities, Musubi. And so, does Tsukiumi, and everybody else." Minato says. "Will you guys train me for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games?"

"Oh, yes! Sure, I'll be more than happy to, Minato," Musubi says, who is still holding his hand.

"As have I, thy real wife, shall best train thee to unlock thy latent potentials." Tsukiumi agrees.

"I'm his real wife, too, you know." Musubi declares.

"Of course. We'll be sure that we're ready for Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo," Matsu says. Kusano nods as she also wants to help her big brother, who also happened to be her husband to get into shape physically.

"Excellent point. Once you prepared for these upcoming events with the rest of us, our opposing team don't stand a chance against us," Kagari says.

"Thank you, everybody. That means a lot," Minato has pleased by his Sekirei.

"Oh, my. My husband wants to get his body enhancement just for all of us," Kazehana says.

"My, my, sounds like you made a new goal now, Minato. If you truly wanted to build up with your strength, then I don't mind training you as your instructor, as I did with Musubi and Tsukiumi. I do sure hope you're ready for the religious training schedule." Miya says.

"I will, Miya. I'll be careful with training," Minato says.

"When can you start?" Musubi asks her Ashikabi.

"We can start right now if that's what you like." Minato's answer comes with a pleasant grin on his face. Minato's harem is pleased by that.

"I can't believe my eyes. So, Miya's not only a sweet landlady, but she was also training them too, Uzume," Chiho states that it is right about the nature of the owner of Maison Izumo.

"That's not all, Chiho. Miya's not just a landlady. She's also strong too. In truth, she'd trained Musubi and Tsukiumi to hone their skills. Not only that, but the bond Minato has with those two also give them strength as well." Uzume explains her beloved Ashikabi.

"Amazing. Now I knew that love brings us all together to overcome anything. Just like you and I, Uzume." Chiho says.

"It sure does. Minato and everybody, including us, can overcome anybody stands in our way." Uzume agrees.

And so, Minato and his Sekirei harem begin their training for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games starting in the first month.

* * *

During that time, Minato Sahashi, whose outfit consists of his training uniform as he's wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with some of the black edges on it. He also gets a man's dark blue pants and white sneakers.

It is to build up to work on his exercises to build up his physical strength. 70% of his endurance training is with Miya Asama, who wears her usual outfit. He supervised that she guides Minato to unlock his physical potential. It will be tough for him, sure but with his determinacy to work his way up so that he could prove that the faith in him placed by all around him was not misplaced.

Musubi is in her usual gym clothes that his younger sister used to wear, Minato's heading up for the gym to build up his strength, endurance, and stamina.

Minato is using the cardio to increase his attributes as he moved his arms and legs as well as his heart and even his brain to develop his body enhancement. Musubi is also doing her exercises as well.

Even though she is already well-trained, she wants to get even stronger than before, as she states during their final battle against No.00 on Kouten island.

Musubi seems to be very energic. For example, she could jog for hours without breaking a sweat.

Minato, on the other hand, looks like he has sweat litters of warmth. But he is not letting that stop him from completing his training.

"Phew, now that's sure one heck of the workout." Minato brings up between breaths.

"I felt so excited about training with you, Minato. For your first day of training, you did one good job. Although, you look like you're going to fall over. You're not the first on this. You will get the hang of it. The key to improving your body is to practice every day. How about we take a break?" Musubi says with a smile.

"Sure thing, Musubi." Minato nods as he used his small tower to wipe the sweat out of his face.

At Maison Izumo, Chiho approaches Miya regarding the upcoming big event in the main room.

"Hi, Miya. Is this the right time to speak with you?" Chiho asks the landlady.

"Oh, hello, Chiho. Sure, you can always come to me whenever you need anything," Miya answers.

"I have been thinking a lot. I was wondering if I could be any help towards you guys for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games. You know, like you could take me on as a student. I won't be any trouble at all." Chiho says.

"I'll be more than happy to. And Chiho, you don't have to worry about troubling us at all. You're a resident of Maison Izumo. After all, I already got enough trouble with a man who often comes here when he ran out of food. Speaking of food, I would love to help you with cooking. Would you like that, Chiho?" Miya asks Uzume's Ashikabi.

"Yes. I would love to. You guys have always been a wonderful family to me. Now it's my turn to do whatever I can to help." Chiho answers Miya's question.

And so, Miya Asama agrees to enlist Chiho Hidaka to the addition for the team. She is starting to take cooking lessons from the landlady that day. Speaking of taking care, a relatively tall and lean-built dark browned man, Seo. And his lightning Sekirei, Hikari, and Hibiki are spending their time taking care of their four babies at their apartment. Although both of them have long black hair that they wear in two ponytails and hazel eyes, the former's breasts are more significantly larger than the latter. The four baby boys, such as Raizou, Raimei, Raigou, and Raiden, are in one crib. Seo is cooking dinner, Hikari set the table, and Hibiki was looking out for the babies.

"Hold on, children. Dinner will only take a few minutes," Hikibi calls her kids to wait.

"Geez, these babies need to calm down. Hey, Seo. Have the dinner's ready yet?" Hikari asks her Ashikabi that she's having a hard time.

"Almost there, Hikari. Dinner is about to be served soon," Seo answers while he is cooking for his own family.

"Ever since that crazy Sekirei Plan ended, I've ended up having a family of my own. My two wives and bearing four babies. I wonder if the kid's doing all right," That kid Seo is referring to was none other than Minato.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ashikabi of the North, who is back in his usual outfit without his jacket, is spending time with his Sekirei at the Inn. After Minato and Musubi return from their first day of training. Everyone is glad that they made it home safe. Matsu, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Homura, and Miya re eating the delicious dinner that Chiho made. It's a gourmet meal made of fish, corn, white rice, and some vegetables like broccoli with Marconi and cut carrots.

"That was great, Chiho. Your cooking is starting to taste good," Uzume states, then she's looking at Minato. "Oh, Minato, you're back. How was training?"

"Well, you see. I'm doing fine with the physical workout," Minato answers Uzume's question.

"So, are you planning to build up your body to show it off to your harem." Uzume begins to tease her close friend.

"Uzume! You know it's not that…" Minato denies Uzume's claims.

"I'm just teasing you. We knew that you're doing it just for all of us," Uzume replies.

"I certainly agree. You've been working hard to develop your body enhancement during your physical training. Come sit down and eat. I made plenty for all of us." Chiho says that with happiness.

"Whoa! You made all this food for everybody, Chiho? I would love to try it!" Musubi gets excited about Chiho's latest cooking.

"So, do I." Minato agrees.

"Wow! Chiho, this is so good!" Musubi says happily.

"No joke, this is delicious. Incredible, Chiho." Minato agrees with his first Sekirei.

"I got to admit. This dish tastes excellent. Although Tsukiumi's cooking skills have improved every day, and Musubi only cook curry, which is also good. Tell me, Chiho, when you learn how to cook like that?" Matsu asks as she's wondering how a young girl can cook something so marvelous.

"I'm taking cooking lessons from Miya and Tsukiumi," Chiho answers Matsu's question.

"That she hath, and the young girl ekes taketh lessons from the landlady as well," Tsukiumi says.

"Right," Chiho replies to the Water Sekirei's statement.

"This is truly amazing, Chiho. It's your first meal you cooked, and it tasted greater than anyone ever cooked. I'm so proud," Kusano praises.

"Once again, that makes me happy when you said such pleasant things, Kuu." Chiho is pleased as she giggles when one of Minato's Sekirei praised her. Kusano responds with a laugh as well.

"I am impressed with this meal you've cooked, Chiho," Uzume says with such praise. Minato and the others are agreeing with her Sekirei.

"Uzume. Kuu. All of you. Thank you for your kind words. Miya helped me to cook food like this. I always wanted to cook. It's my way of helping your team for the Olympic Winter Games." Chiho is touched happily by everyone's statements.

"Well said, Chiho. Everyone. We all got to get ready for training tomorrow. After dinner, we all go to bed." Miya says.

"We sure well, Miya," Kagari replies.

And so, everyone agrees with Miya's words as everyone goes to bed early due to the upcoming training schedule. Matsu has a sneaky attempt to sleep in Minato's room. But it is all for naught as Miya is two steps ahead of her.

Using her aura, Miya puts Matsu back into her room. And then, the sun rises in the morning. Minato is the first person to get up, followed by Musubi. Then Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kazehana, Uzume, Chiho, Kagari, and then Matsu. The owner of Maison Izumo has also woken up this morning as she informs her tenants to get dressed and come down in the living room to discuss the next plan.

* * *

"Good morning. Everyone. I trust that you all sleep well last night." Miya says in her sweet tone. Everyone one of her tenants nods in their reply to Miya's question.

"I'm happy to hear that. Today, we're going to embark on our journey of enhancing our abilities and studying the Olympic Winter Games together. Before we begin, there are important things you all must know. We can't afford to use enhanced abilities to do such unnecessary things. Is that understood?"

Most of her tenants could only nod in response to Miya's words.

"We got to master the art of peace in addition to the art of battle. We receive victory by the art of battle. Victory usually won by through strategy. Those strategies came from the art of peace. If there's somebody wicked threatens you or anyone of the innocent people with terrible force, then you must defend them. Do I make myself clear?" Miya continues.

"Yes, Ma'am" Every one of her tenants acknowledges Miya's statement.

"Great. The most important thing is that we learn the physical abilities, honing your skills so we can do well in the Olympic Winter Games. We strive to emerge victoriously." Miya says. "So, is everyone ready for training for the big upcoming event?"

"Yes," everybody of her tenants nods.

"Now, are you sure that you're prepared for the rigorous training plan?" Miya asks her tenants.

"Yes, ma'am!" Every one of her tenants of Maison Izumo answers Miya's question.

"All right. Without further ado, let's proceed to Teito Gym." Miya has finished with her wording.

And so, Minato and his Sekirei, along with the landlady, Miya Asama, proceeding to Teito Gym where they can start their training for the Olympic Winter Games.

With Miya thoughts in her head was to work on their real physical training first most of the day in first few months, and then the actual, physical training time would be reduced as they would focus on training on the sports events for the next eight months and that continued like that.

And now, they made it to Teito Gym building where they saw other people working out their muscles, strength, speed, stamina, anything that will get into shape.

"Everyone. Welcome to Teito Gym," Miya says.

Musubi's expression was in awe as she is witnessing other people working hard. It is making her even more excited than ever before as she couldn't wait to start training. "Wow! This place looks so impressive. And it is big enough for all of us. I can't wait to get started." Musubi says with such excitement.

It didn't surprise Minato because he knows what the purpose of the gym. As for the others, including Uzume, feeling rather curious.

"I figure you would, Musubi. And that's why we all here." Miya giggles. "Let's begin with the program. I have plenty of day regimen that will whip you into shape."

"How much time do we will have to train, Miya? One hour? Two hours? Three Hours?" Kazehana is asking the landlady.

"It depends. I say all of you will be training for around 12 hours a day, Kazehana." Miya answers to the Wind Sekirei, who is feeling her resolve is dreadful to her.

"Twelve hours? Do we have to train that long?" Kazehana groans.

"If you want to win the Olympics, Kazehana, then yes," Miya answers Kazehana's question. "Minato gets to go first."

"Me? Going first, Miya?" Minato asks Miya.

"You bet, Minato," Miya answers nicely. "Normally, Sekirei did most of the training back right after you and Musubi started living in my house. But this will be my very first time to train an Ashikabi since last time was with Seo. Your primary concern is to build up your attributes. That would be your physical strength, speed, stamina, endurance, acceleration, agility, skill, and your already high intellect. Once you enhance your abilities, you'll be able to take out any obstacles that stand in your way and to help others."

Minato acknowledges it gladly. "See that one of the cardio machines? That's a treadmill. You can use it to increase your speed and strength. It's your first up to get stronger. Hope you don't slack off during your first full day of training, Minato." Miya finishes in her teasing tone.

"Miya, I promise. I'll work hard to get through this. Please don't tease me." Minato says in his worried yet determined tone. Miya giggles as her response to Minato's determination.

Just as Minato is about to enter the room to use the Treadmill machine to train his body, Musubi has something to say to him.

"Minato," Musubi calls him out as the Ashikabi turns his head.

"Yes, Musubi?"

"I believe you'll do great with your training. Just way we did in a couple of days ago. I know you can do it." Musubi could beam on that.

"That's right. And I know you will succeed, Big Brother," Kusano agrees with the Fist Type Sekirei.

"I'm sure you will," Matsu agrees with the Green Girl.

"I bet thee wilt doth most wondrous in thy training, Minato. Best careful among thy way," Tsukiumi says to assure her Ashikabi's training will come to pass.

"You will do just fine," Kazehana says.

"Good luck with your training, Minato," Kagari says.

"Try not to fall on your face during your training, Minato." Uzume teases in her flirting tone while smiling on her face.

"Be careful out there," Chiho says.

"Thank you, everyone. I'll give it my best, and I will get stronger," Minato says. Then he goes off to begin his physical training.

"How I'm looking forward to your process, Minato." Miya chuckles as she sees one of her tenants is on his way to train. "Try to be careful not to get hurt."

The next thing is Miya assigns both Musubi and Tsukiumi, who each are wearing swimsuits, and they had to swim in the pool to shake off the rust they had gathered. Musubi and Tsukiumi proceeded to follow Miya to the swimming pool where they could begin their training. Both young women were now ready.

"Now, Musubi, and Tsukiumi, I like you to swim ten laps. You may be the water-type Sekirei, Tsukiumi. But that doesn't mean you have a right to show off. This training is for you two to shake off the rust within. That way, you can be right back into shape do well in your performances." Miya states that to the Water Sekirei.

"Yes, ma'am." Musubi and Tsukiumi nods in unison.

"Now then, begin your swimming," Miya commands. Thus, Musubi and Tsukiumi started to exercise their bodies. Musubi is swimming well for her first time in the water due to her experience and ordinary aptitude to change fast. However, Tsukiumi, on the other hand, is swimming exceptionally well. As expected from the water Sekirei, Tsukiumi has an advantage due to water being her element.

Then Miya assigns Matsu to use the elliptical machine to increase her physical attributes like her strength and speed.

"If you wish to be more helpful in the battlefield, Matsu, then you need to build up speed and physical strength. That is, if you want to catch up to Musubi and Tsukiumi," Miya says to the Brain Type Sekirei.

Matsu, who wears the gym clothes that describes the white short-sleeve shirt with blue lines at the edges and has the blue-collar and her blue woman gym panties, has on the elliptical machine to build up her speed and strength.

Little did she know is that the elliptical machine can also help her build up her muscles.

"Easy for you to say. I'm a Sekirei of Wisdom, not the Sekirei of Muscles." Then suddenly, she thinks back on Minato as the guy was determined to succeed. "But then again, I find myself believing in Minato. I can't let my Ashikabi do all the physical work for us. If Minato can do it, then so can I."

Kazehana, who is also wearing her gym clothes that had the same style as Matsu's, but her gym panties are green, and so the edges of her sleeve and collar. The Wind Sekirei is assigned to use the tread climber by Miya as well. "Tread Climber machine will test with your speed, Kazehana. You indeed got fighting experience. But you still have some ways to go. Little improvement couldn't hurt." Miya states.

"Right. I'll do it." Kazehana nods. Then she begins her walking on the tread climber to build up her speed during her training.

Miya assigns Kagari, who wore the gym outfit only his edges color to be orange and the color of his pants is red-orange, to use the Pec/Rear Delt Fly thing where he could work out with his elbows. "This Pec/Rear Delt machine will test your physical strength. It will help you hone your skills, Kagari," Miya says.

"This will be my first-time training, Miya," Kagari says.

And last, but not least. Miya assigns both Kusano and Uzume to use exercise bikes. As she knows that Chiho wants to help Team Sekirei to win the Olympic Winter Games, Miya grants her to be her assistant coach as she gets to train Uzume. Kusano is a part of the team since those two get along well.

Uzume and Kusano proceed to get on their exercise bikes for their training. One is the big one, and the other one is smaller as it was great for Kusano. Uzume wears her gym clothes like Matsu's only the beige color and light-yellow sneakers while Kusano wears her own white gym short-sleeve shirt, shorts, and yellow sneakers.

"Work out on your own body, Uzume. If you do, then you'll be much stronger than ever before," Miya states that to the Veiled Sekirei.

"You do want to work hard as everyone does, didn't you Kuu? Well, this is the moment you have waited. Your first day of training." Kusano responds to Miya's words. Then suddenly, Chiho Hidaka appears in her white and pinkest-red tracksuit.

"Chiho. What makes you want to wear this tracksuit?" Uzume asks the female Ashikabi.

"I like to help you out and everybody else to be ready for the Olympic Winter Games, Uzume, so I asked Miya if I can be a help to your training. And she said that I could assist you. So that's why I wear this outfit." Chiho answers while her face flushed red.

"Chiho wants to help you guys out since you were so close to one another. That's why I assigned her to be my assistant coach to motivate you on your quest to get stronger," Miya says.

Uzume is feeling pleased that her beloved Ashikabi, Chiho, can help her out with her training thanks to Miya. "You're looking more amazing than you have before, Chiho. And I would love for you to train with me."

Kusano agrees with Uzume as she rides her exercise bike during her training. "Yeah. Let's go have fun and train together, Chiho." With that, Chiho nods it happily. 'I'm going to do my best for you, big brother,' Kusano finishes as she thinks in her head.

* * *

In the meantime, Minato, who is wearing his training outfit, continues his physical training as he is running on the treadmill machine. It must have been like an hour since then.

Minato begins to get sweaty during his exercise. Even so, Minato wouldn't stop moving as he is determined to clear his training. After one hour passes, Miya tells Minato to stop so he wouldn't overwork himself. "All right, Minato. That's enough for now."

As he hears from his coach, Minato turns off the treadmill machine and stops running after Miya calls him so. That right here is where Minato pants a little with sweat over his body.

"That's a nice work out you did, Minato. But you must learn to move faster. The amount of difficulty will increase bit by bit every day. Now, rest up for the next exercise." Miya claims.

"Thanks, Miya. I will be sure to improve." Minato nods.

After an hour has passed, Miya tells Minato he should swim in the pool where Musubi and Tsukiumi have already finished with their exercises. She also recalls that Minato couldn't swim. She remembers the event as it reminds her of that day where Minato and his Sekirei fought the Discipline Squad to help Haruka and Kuno escape the city. So, Miya has a solution, and it would involve Tsukiumi due to her status as a water Sekirei.

"Minato. Do you rest well within an hour?" Miya asks the male Ashikabi. Minato nods as a yes. "Good. After the sweat you worked out with the running on the treadmill machine, I'm going to have you swim in the pool."

"What…do, you want me to swim in the pool?" Minato asks Miya a question before he can point the problem. "I hate to complain, but…"

"It's a decent way to start building your endurance and acceleration," Miya informs the male Ashikabi. "I know you can't swim if you look back at the time you helped Haruka and Kuno get out of the city. And you would have drowned if Tsukiumi didn't come sooner, Minato. As you can see, this swimming exercise can help get out of the water-related situations. If you can swim, then you won't be having trouble with any water. Have you ever swum before in your life?"

"No, Miya. I can't say I have. It's because I've always been studying all of my life that I wasn't able to have time to play sports." Minato answers a bit sad that such a necessary skill has lost on him.

"Oh, dear. That's too bad. But you know, all your studying has already paid off as you finally got accepted into a college you wanted to attend. I'm glad Shinto Teito University has welcomed you into their school. Right now, this is the first time of your swimming lessons, Minato. And I've already arranged an expert to can teach you how." Miya states not too long before calling out the Water Sekirei. "Tsukiumi."

On the command, the water Sekirei comes out.

"The landlady, Miya, instructed me to train those who are less fortune of swimming," Tsukiumi states after she makes her arrival in her black swimsuit.

"Tsukiumi." Minato nods as he witnesses Tsukiumi swimwear in awe. Feeling that she is looking beautiful every day. "You look beautiful in this swimsuit."

"Minato, this…I thank thee for thy compliment. But this is training now." Tsukiumi says. "Jump into the pool."

"Yes. Ma'am." Minato nods. A few minutes later, Minato has arrived in his dark green swimming trunks as he gets into the pool as Tsukiumi instructed him too.

The young man proceeds to learn how to swim with his instructor holding both of his hands for the basics. Tsukiumi is doing so to help Minato to learn how to swim.

"Art thou ready? I'll support thee, so first try kicking thy legs," Tsukiumi says.

"You can do it, Minato." Musubi cheers for her beloved Ashikabi.

Minato is kicking with his legs as Tsukiumi instructs him so in the pool.

'Being a water Sekirei does give me an advantage. With that, I'm enabling to use my ability to keep Minato's body afloat, nothing to worry.' Tsukiumi thinks of this possibility. "Yes. That is certainly how a real wife should be! Engaging a married couple activity."

"Tsukiumi. I'm sorry that you have to teach me to learn how to swim," Minato says.

"Thou don't needeth to worry about it. I'm more than happy to help thee with thy swimming, Minato." nodded Tsukiumi. "As the water Sekirei, I refuse to alloweth thou has't difficulties with water." Minato acknowledges it. "Thou only have 55 minutes to go."

"Right." Minato acknowledges his swimming teacher.

With that, Minato proceeds to take swimming lessons from Tsukiumi as he was learning how to swim for a way to work up his body. While at the other room, Chiho takes up her role as an assistant coach to train both Uzume and Kusano to put them peddle to the metal as they're riding on their exercise bikes. Which one of them seems to be having fun.

"Five more minutes, Uzume and Kuu," Chiho says. The two nods on that.

'I'm going to work hard to grow big and strong for you, big brother.' Kusano thinks as she begins to think about her beloved Ashikabi while she is peddling in her exercise bike with a smile on her face.

'Boy. I am always wondering what training is like since I saw Musubi work out with Miya. But now, I'm exercising along with Minato and his Sekirei. With Chiho on my side, I'm sure can reach beyond the limit.' Uzume thinks as she is also peddling on her exercise bike.

On one of the other rooms, Kazehana walks on the tread climber machine to work out as well. "Boy, I could use a sake right about now," Kazehana says.

She thinks about getting some sake, but Miya stops her.

"Now, now, Kazehana. We can't afford to have drunkards in training." Miya chastises the eternal drunk.

"Ah…one little drink couldn't hurt, Miya." The Wind Maiden complains. Then she continues to do her work out on the tread climbers. Which makes Miya smile a little more.

With the few hours has passed and everyone is resting up, the tenants of Maison Izumo proceed to do the next exercises. Minato is wearing his training outfit as he has worn before. This time, he is lifting some big weights to build his muscles. However, this task has proved to be quite difficult for this young man due to his lack of physical strength.

At first, it sucks, but even so, Minato is determined to carry on due to him wanting to prove to his worth of his Sekirei as he is not going to let these weights get him down.

"Lifting weights can also provide you with the physical strength building in your body. If you want to help your teammates more during the battlefield, then you must work out your muscle sides and strength," Miya says so in Minato's head.

'I know lifting weight is harder as I thought. But I need to do this.' Minato thinks with the determined look in his eyes as he is carrying on of lifting weights to build up his strength.

In the other room, Uzume is lifting her body as she's doing sit-ups with the assistant coach, Chiho, holding her feet while Kusano is doing her jumping jacks. Meanwhile, Musubi and Tsukiumi are running on treadmill machines. Musubi looks like she's smiling if she is hardly sweaty at all.

Tsukiumi, on the other hand, she is sweating, at least for her first time during her physical training. Despite that, Tsukiumi's determined to beat Musubi at anything.

Kazehana is doing the jumping ropes. It's not meant to increase not only her foot speed but to enhance her fancy footwork as well as the other things.

Kagari is doing some training exercises, such as he was lifting his body up and down by hanging the bar to ramp up his body.

After that, the leading coach, Miya, calling it as enough as the afternoon has been over and done. Everyone is looking exhausted from all the training schedule.

"Time's up. That's enough. We're going home." Miya says. Her tenants respond to Miya's command and getting ready to return to Maison Izumo.

* * *

With that, Minato, Chiho, and the Sekirei are on their way home. Now it was nighttime at Maison Izumo.

The first thing is that a bath before they could have dinner.

The girls minus Miya are the first ones who could use the tub to wipe out to relax from the training they endured at Teito Gym.

Tsukiumi washes her own body with soap. Kazehana, Musubi, Matsu, and Kusano are relaxing in the tub. In the bathroom, most of them are naked. And Chiho, who has a bath towel, is busy washing Uzume's back. The later is feeling more pleased with the home.

"So, tell me, Uzume. How is your first day of training?" Musubi's asking the Veiled Sekirei.

"Who? Me? My first day of training? It's going great, Musubi." Uzume answers. "Matter of fact, I have a great time training with you guys together. Especially with my Chiho at my side."

"Yeah. I have fun. I rode the exercise bike and doing some jumping jacks." Kusano says. "Chiho provides me to go forward. I couldn't have done it without her."

"Looking at you all makes me want to work hard as everyone else," Chiho replies with a blush on her face. "I asked Miya to see if I can be any use of helping you guys get ready for the Winter Olympics. She answered that I could help Miya as she assigns me as an assistant coach to help you guys train. For that kind, I'm so happy."

"Ahh. It's nothing like soaking up in the tub," Kazehana says. "After this, I'll be sitting with Minato by his side."

"Oh. And just who thou art think thou gives thee the right to sit next to my husband tonight?!" Tsukiumi asks the Wind Sekirei in the shouting tone. "We didn't even compete in the shopping race!"

"Well then, you'll just have to wait and see until dinner," Kazehana says.

In the twenty minutes later, Minato and Kagari's turn comes to take a bath to wash away all the sweats they have endured at the gym. The two guys begin to relax in the bathtub. Normally, Kagari would have been freaked out by the guy who sees him nude. But after the experiences he has with Minato, Kagari feels just fine as well as feeling fresh as ever.

"Ahh…sounds pretty lively. After all the work out at the gym, I feel like I'm in the hot desert," Minato communicates with the Flame Sekirei. "How was your training, Kagari?"

"It's kind of strange for a Sekirei to do some training for the big event," Kagari answers. "Overall, I need to build up my physical strength. But my acceleration and agility are pretty good."

"So, do I. I too need to build up my physical strength and every other attribute. My agility and acceleration were nothing compared to yours," Minato replies to his sixth Sekirei.

"Hmm... It's all right. It takes time to develop your abilities, Minato." Kagari tells his Ashikabi. "You just started training. If you work hard to keep on practicing and train in earnest, then eventually, you will be able to keep up with us."

"Right, Kagari. I'll work hard," Minato says with his acknowledgment. Then he is starting to wash Kagari's back. With his Ashikabi by his side, Kagari feels comfortable with Minato is washing his back with such sincerity. Kagari does the same thing with Minato. And with that finished, everyone is coming to the dining room and settling down for dinner.

"All right. Thanks for the meal." Everyone thanks the landlady. All the tenants of Maison Izumo begin to eat the meal that Miya has made.

Before most could say any chats over dinner, a man in white hair and a white coat steps in with a pleasant smile on his face, he seems to know Miya as he comes home from work.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm coming home." The smile he has is a bit awkward. "Umm…umm...talk about perfect timing for dinner."

"Takehito," Minato, Kazehana, Matsu, and Kagari says with greetings.

"I'm so glad that you came, my dear." Miya practically beams at her husband. "Please, come on in and join us."

"The food is great. Miya cooked this delicious food. It's so yummy." Musubi says. Minato nods with the agreement.

"Sounds wonderful to me. Don't mind if I do." Takehito chuckles. Then, he sits down and joins the dinner with his wife and her tenants. "I heard everybody doing some exercises today. What did you guys do?"

"Um…just a normal routine. A routine that allows my disciples to enhance their abilities," Miya answers her husband's question.

"I see. So that's what happening lately. I suppose it is related to the upcoming Winter Olympic Games." Takehito asks, and Kusano nods.

"You know. We can sure use many days of the workout as we can get, Takehito. We all wanted to win as much as everyone else does. That's why we work out butts off to get into shape for the real thing." Matsu answers one of the other geniuses of MBI.

"Your motivation proceeded me, Matsu." Takehito could only help but grin. "And I knew Minato would start his physical training as he wants to keep up with you guys." He turns to Minato now. "I find his determination is admirable. Not to mention his strong heart and love."

"You know me. I try." Minato nods to Miya's husband.

"I can understand why many Sekirei chose him. Including Kagari, Kazehana, and Matsu found a good Ashikabi in him." Takehito smiles at them.

"Very preservative. More importantly, it's late. We should get ready for bed. Tomorrow we got to resume our training." Matsu wasn't sure if she likes that.

"Okay." everyone replies.

And so, everyone goes to bed. Minato and his Sekirei harem continue with their physical training under Miya Asama during the time before they could leave.

They are doing their extensive and custom workouts at Teito Gym until the Olympic Winter Games. They have about three months that have gone.

* * *

The event is pretty much nine months and one week away. During the third month, Minato and his Sekirei are at the Ski Lounge to practice the winter-game related sports. So, they have to change their equipment for the cold weather.

Minato gasps in awe as he had never used skis before. That, in turn, must be the first time he is here. However, he's delighted that this place will be an excellent place to practice skiing.

"Everyone. Welcome to the Ski Lounge we'll be staying," Miya says. "The reason why we all here are to practice sports that is winter-related."

"What can I say, this will be a good place to practice for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games," Kagari says.

"Sure, it looks like it, Homura. Also, they're bound to have ice skating arena anywhere in this icy place," Kazehana says.

"Skiing!" Kusano excites as she is getting ready to play ski.

"This is no time for fun and games! We're here for training for the Winter Olympics. Not to have time to fool around." Tsukiumi says in the proud tone.

"Come down, Tsukiumi. Of course, we will train hard. No need to get so uptight." Minato slightly chuckles. "Besides, we do have some time to have fun as well."

With that, Tsukiumi responds to her husband's reassurance with a little bit of blushing on her face.

"Geez. You need to chill out more often. We'll have plenty of time." Uzume claims.

"Does Tsukiumi always take things seriously, Uzume?" Chiho asks her Sekirei as she's whispering in her own Sekirei's ear.

"When it comes to certain things, Tsukiumi usually does that. You can say that she was a bit of a tsundere," Uzume answers Chiho her question.

"Oh, I see now. Tsukiumi may act hard. But nice on the inside. Tsukiumi has a unique way of showing love to someone she cares about." Chiho replies to her Sekirei, who nods with the agreement.

"I got the instruction manuals for those who are new to skiing," Matsu says. "It's got everything you need to know about skiing. Gears, accessories, you name it."

"Amazing. I would love to go skiing down in the mountains. It sounds like this is going to be fun," Musubi says.

"Looks like it," Minato says as he agrees with Musubi.

"Minato. If you don't mind, would you teach me how to ski?" Musubi asks her Ashikabi.

"I will be more than happy to teach you to ski, Musubi. But to be honest, I'm pretty much new to skiing," Minato answers. "I've spent most of my time studying for all of my exams."

"It will be fine, Minato," Musubi claims. "Most of all, you're you. For as long as you're with me, it will be worth it."

"Musubi," Minato says as he feels his heartbeat. Musubi nods back with gladness.

"Let's learn to ski together!" Musubi excites, who also feels her heartbeat as well.

"Is it just me? Or does Musubi would just…" Kazehana questions before she gets interrupted.

"Once more, she's planning to get ahead the rest of us girls," Matsu speaks out.

"We can't have that, won't we, Chiho?" Uzume says.

"I'm right behind you, Uzume." Chiho agrees with her Veiled Sekirei with her playful smirk fills with confidence.

Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kazehana, Uzume, and even Chiho go on to hug Minato. Whatever the case, Musubi sees it coming as she wraps around Minato's neck hugs him first. But that doesn't stop the other six girls from the hug and cling him. It doesn't surprise Kagari as he remains calm with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Whoa…hey, take it easy," Minato says as he is getting squeezed by the girls. Then he notices Uzume and Chiho are also in those hugs. "Huh? You guys too?" Uzume and Chiho nod to the fellow Ashikabi.

And with that, everybody is getting ready to ski in the mountains. Nothing would stop them from preparing for the upcoming big event.

"Okay, everyone. You can ski everywhere wherever you like on the course. Not off the course under any circumstances except for emergencies. Got it?" Miya says. Everybody acknowledges the landlady's instruction.

"Heh. You sound like a good ski instructor, dear." Takehito chuckles, which causes his wife to giggle with a blush.

"I try," Miya replies to her husband. "It's nice to see our tenants doing some fun activates outside of the house. While they at it, let's begin to ourselves, Takehito." The husband agrees with her.

Kusano is having fun as she's riding in the bobsled with Chiho in the snow. The youngest Sekirei feels so excited about this ski trip. With that in mind, Minato and his Sekirei are now learning how to ski. The northern Ashikabi teaches Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu, and Uzume the basics of skiing. However, Kazehana and Kagari are already at the advanced and expert level of that aspect. It's like if they have already know how to ski. They are amazed by their incredible skills.

"Whoa, Kagari! I didn't know you and Kazehana knew how to ski already. Very impressive, really." Minato says.

"Well, I used to ski with your mother after the first Kamakura Island Invasion," Kagari claims this towards Minato.

"It's not that of the big deal, Minato. I got a ton of experience. Of course, I've skied way back in those days during my sake tasting tour." Kazehana answers, who winks at her beloved Ashikabi. Thus, causing Minato to chuckle slightly. He thought back at that time.

A journey that takes her to heal her broken heart.

That gets mended at their home.

"Minato," Musubi's calling her Ashikabi. "Are you going to continue to teach us?"

"Right. I'll be there at a sec.," Minato answers. "Kazehana, I hope you don't mind joining us. You and Kagari would make things easier for us to learn how to ski and then master it."

"I don't have a problem with it at all. I'll be more than happy to assist you with your teachings," Kazehana says.

"Really? Thank you so much," Minato replies. "I'm sure you two would be great assets to our team."

"Hmm. Minato, you go on ahead, teach them. We'll catch up with you." Kagari says. "Me and Kazehana will have a little race on Ski Cross." With that, Minato nods and to proceed with teaching four students.

Minato continues to teach Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu, and Uzume the basics of skiing for around two hours. They are skiing together as they are learning. Tsukiumi is the first person who has perfected the basics of skiing. Musubi, Matsu, and Uzume are also doing well as Minato doing it relatively okay. However, in Minato's case, with the familiarity he has, he can perform and moves up to the Intermediate level.

Even so, it didn't take long for Kusano to join the gallery of students who are willing to learn how to ski.

"I never knew skiing could be so much fun. If the Olympic Winter Games have an event like this, then I'm sure in to win," Musubi says with an astonishing tone.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. There are still many aspects for us to master before taking on the Winter Games," Matsu says.

"She is right. We still have much to learn how to master winter sports." Tsukiumi agrees with the Sekirei of Wisdom.

"Okay. Then let's practice more!" Musubi says.

"Yeah!" everyone shouts with joy. And so, does Minato as he nods with the agreement. Then Kusano comes to him with a question to ask.

"Big Brother. Would you teach me how to ski on these slopes? I want to work hard as everybody else does." Kusano asks.

"Yes, yes. Of course, Kuu," Minato answers with a pleasant look on his face. "That's what we're here for."

"Oh, thank you so much. I love you." Kusano squeals with joy as she hugs Minato.

And so, Minato Sahashi begins to teach the youngest Sekirei how to ski like the others — starting with the basics and all this stuff Matsu have suggested earlier. With that, Musubi, Uzume, and Matsu are having fun on the slopes during their trip. Tsukiumi, however, is not here to have fun. She's just here for the winter training. Kazehana and Kagari arrive to see how the tutoring is going so far.

"And there. That's how it's done with the basics, Kuu," Minato explains the green girl as his tutoring session with Kusano has reached its conclusion. "However, there's more to skiing than just that. We still have a long way to go. Do you understand?"

Kusano happily acknowledges that. With that said, Kazehana approaches Minato.

"Oh, hi there, Minato. Did you have fun tutoring the little ones on skiing?" The wind girl asks.

"Kazehana. Did you finish racing Kagari on the Ski Cross yet?" Her Ashikabi asks backs kindly.

"Yeah. I did. The ski cross race was rather close as both of us give it our all. But Kagari bested me." Kazehehana tells who currently place her hands upon Minato's shoulders. "Would you like to take lessons from me? I notice you're on the intermediate level of skiing."

It didn't take long for Tsukiumi to butt in as she's marching towards the Wind Sekirei.

"Hold it right there!" Tsukiumi veers. "Just what doth thee bethink you're doing, Kazehana? That's my husband, thee art flirting!"

"Can't you tell, Tsukiumi? I'm only guiding what Minato needs to move forward to the next step of our ski training," Kazehana answers, which causes Tsukiumi to blow a fuse a bit.

"Seize this! I'll be the one who guides Minato into the next step of skiing! Not you!" Tsukiumi declares. "Besides, I mastered most of the art of skiing."

"You only mastered the basics of skiing, Tsukiumi," Matsu says as she recalls to the lessons Minato has taught her.

"We still have a long way to go through." Minato agrees with a nervous look on his face.

"Then I suggest a ski cross contest. You and I will race to the finish line. Winner takes all." Tsukiumi says.

"Oh. My, my. It seems like you got a challenger already, Kazehana." There was a voice that comes from a sweet lovely landlady who arrives with her husband.

"Miya." Both Tsukiumi and Kazehana are surprised by Miya's appearance with Takehito.

"It seems this sort of the event I like to witness myself since I have gone for a decade," Takehito says. "I propose a friendly race between two competitors."

"Sounds like a great idea, Takehito," Miya says, who agrees with her husband.

"Takehito. Would you please let me help you out with this?" Chiho asks who is requesting on being a referee on the ski cross race.

"Why, yes, Chiho. That's nice of you." Takehito answers who is pleased with the honey blonde-haired girl volunteering.

"And our powers. Can we use them?" Kazehana asks Miya's husband.

"No." Takehito gives the Wind Sekirei an answer. "That would give the owner an unfair advantage. Thus, breaking the values of the Olympics."

"Well, that's sucks." Kazehana groans although she is smiling a bit while Tsukiumi makes a slight grin on her face, feeling she has the upper hand. 'No matter what tricks you have on your sleeve, I'm still playing to win, you know.' She thinks in her head.

Everyone gathers for the ski cross race between Kazehana and Tsukiumi. Kusano is also eager to see the skiing race as well. Chiho starts her role as the referee.

"Are both of you ready?" Chiho asks the two competitors who answer to her question in responding. "Then, on your marks! Get set! Go!"

And they were off. The two ladies on skis go for the strong pull. Kazehana is in the slight lead. Tsukiumi is not going to let her opponent have it for long. The Water Sekirei is looking for a way to get past the Wind Sekirei. With the new teachings from her Ashikabi, Tsukiumi feels she would be triumphant.

'With what Minato taught me, I should be able to win.' Tsukiumi thinks in her head as she feels that she would win. However, much to her surprise, Kazehana continues to smile as if her opponent is up to something.

The Wind Sekirei quickly gains upon her opponent as she is catching up. But the Water Sekirei is determined not to let her opponent slip by. She continues to press on in the ski cross. Tsukiumi is crouching to increase her speed, which caught Kazehana's attention.

'I see Tsukiumi has mastered some basics of skiing. Not bad. But it wouldn't matter because I have the upper hand. I got loads of experience.' Kazehana thinks as she is confident of her abilities inside of her head. Then the Wind Sekirei decides to speed it up a bit in the snowbanks.

Right at this moment, Kazehana manages to turn her direction on the corner within hitting out of the red flag. Then she passes her opponent again smoothly within the middle of the race. Thus, causing the Water Sekirei to grunt.

"I will not lose to thee!" Tsukuimi claims.

"Then come and get me," Kazehana says as she continues to race with such unnerving confidence.

Both Sekirei of Water and Wind are competing for neck and neck towards the finish line.

Tsukiumi is closing in. But seeing Kazehana perform a big jump and lands successfully, which allows the Wind Sekirei to be the first one to cross the finish line. As for the Water Sekirei, she has just finished crossing the border. Everyone has cheered as the ski cross has reached its conclusion.

"Kazehana wins the race!" Chiho declares.

"No way. I lost." Tsukiumi feels a bit upset about how it went down. Kazehana, on the other hand, waves at the audience and then come towards the Water Sekirei.

"Tsukiumi. You may have mastered some of the basics of skiing. And Minato taught you well. But you still have a long way to go. I knew Minato strongly feels that way." Kazehana says, who stretches her hand to the Water Sekirei. Although Tsukiumi didn't want to do this out of pity, she takes her hand as her way of saying thanks for the race. But she vows that she wouldn't lose to her next time.

"Indeed. But the next time we race, I will be victorious," Tsukiumi says as if the Water Sekirei proud of the way she raced against her.

"I can face you anytime," Kazehana replies to the water girl.

"Amazing! You two had raced well in the snow. Especially you, Kazehana!" Musubi excites of how well both Kazehana and Tsukiumi has raced during the ski cross.

"Ah, it was nothing. It just that I have plenty of experience. You weren't half-bad either. You must practice more. And I'm sure you will get better. I notice how well you have gotten during your lessons with Minato." Kazehana says to the Fist Sekirei.

"It's all right, Tsukiumi. You did great. It just that Kazehana has skied longer than you. That's all. You'll get the hang of it." Minato comforts the Water Sekirei as he's proud of the way she'd raced. In his heart, Minato also has a long way to go. "I also got a lot to learn about skiing too. So, we're on the same boat."

"Minato," Tsukiumi says as if she investigates her husband with such a good look on her face. The smile from the Ashikabi of the North never ceases to amaze the Water Sekirei. "I'm so grateful that thou art my Ashibabi. I'm happy for that matter. I promise that I'll strive to perfect all of the winter sports."

"I will too master everything all of the winter games," Minato catches the attention of his other Sekirei, who will also strive for perfection.

Fifteen minutes later, Minato and Kagari have a little chat.

"Seeing Tsukiumi and Kazehana race makes me want to practice even more. I'm sure that you got such amazing skills, Kagari," Minato walks with the Flame Sekirei as well as speaking with him.

"Thanks, Minato. I still got ways to go. Guess it inspires you to do the same," Kagari chuckles as he's expressing his welcoming feelings towards his Ashikabi.

"I have a feeling you say that," Minato says with one request he had in his mind to come. "Say, Kagari. I know this seemed to be out of a little bit out of sense. But would you like to race me in the ski cross? It gives me the idea of the way to ski through the slopes,"

"A race, huh?" Kagari questions as if he's surprised by her Ashikabi's sudden request. "Hmm. You do realize you're up against someone skied longer than you,"

"I know. But it would give me the rundown of how the ski cross race plays out. I can learn that by experience firsthand." Minato tells the Flame Sekirei as he is smiling towards her. With the kindness the Northern Ashikabi expressed to the fire guy, he begins to answer his question.

"Why not. Let's start with the race," Kagari answers. Minato happily nods with the agreement.

A few minutes later, everyone gathers for the ski cross race. Only this time, it's Minato and Kagari's turn to participate. Chiho resumes her role as the referee.

"Minato's challenging Kagari into a ski cross race? I wouldn't want to miss it," Musubi cheers as if she's rooting for both of the participants.

"Both racers on your marks. Get set. Go!" Chiho calls as well as she is blowing her whistle.

And they off. Minato and Kagari begin to ski down into the snowbanks. Two competitors are racing well. Minato knows Kagari has more experience than him. So, he is expecting the Flame Sekirei would find a way to get ahead of him. As it turns out, he is right. Kagari has taken the lead as he slides right past him. It doesn't surprise him.

Minato remembers the basics of skiing as he has thought of the way to make use of it. The Northern Ashikabi crouches on the snowbanks to build up the speed as he is staying on track, which allows him to be in the momentum. Kagari is surprised that the beginner like Minato could keep his momentum going.

The Ashikabi of the North was closing in as he's getting close to his opponent in the ski cross. However, the Flame Sekirei will not let him win easily. Kagari has retaken the lead leaving Minato behind. He knows Minato didn't stand a chance against him. Though, he remains focused as to keep the pressure.

Minato is expecting the Flame Sekirei to not let it up during the ski cross. So now, he's waiting for the right moment to strike. He begins to seek for an opening as he visualizes the path through his mind. And it has pictured him. It's like an athlete who takes advantage of the opponent's turbulence. With that in mind, Minato manages to learn to take Kagari's path in the hopes of catching up with him. As it turns out, the Ashikabi of the North gaining speed as if the turbulence guiding him along the way. Shortly after that, Kagari has his opponent's attention.

'So, Minato took advantage of my path, leading him catching up to me. Clever move,' Kagari thinks as he is surprised by Minato's sudden new trick. He smiles that his Ashikabi learned how to use the opponent's move to work for his advantage. "I'm impressed you use your opponent's move works in your favors, Minato,"

"Thanks, Kagari. I just figured it along the way," Minato replies with a brief confident smile on his face.

"Even so, it will take more than that to beat me," Kagari tells Minato as he retakes the lead once more. The latter's not giving up as he's having fun with the Flame Sekirei.

"Then bring it on," Minato smiles as he continues to race down the snowbanks with the competitor he intends to bypass.

The two competitors are keeping their momentum. Neither one of them gives an itch. It's a real top-notch race. Minato is closing in on Kagari as he sees him around a few miles away. He is going to perform on his own. But by the time does that, someone has already crossed the finish line. And that person is the Flame Sekirei himself. Kagari has retaken the lead since the middle of the race. Then, of course, Minato just has crossed the finish line as well.

"Kagari wins the race!" Chiho declares as she calls out the winner of this race, with the audience cheering as to how well the competition went and gone.

"Minato's so close to winning!" Musubi cheers as she is so excited about the ski cross race.

"You beat me. Very amazing," Minato happily chuckled as he shakes Kagari's hand as his way of thanking him for the race he'd requested earlier.

"You're not so bad yourself, Minato. You'd managed to learn how to take advantage of your opponent's trail," The Flame Sekirei replies with his handshaking. "Although you may not win this race, I am impressed with the way you turn your opponent's waves to your advantage."

"Thank you for the race we had, Kagari. I appreciate it." Minato's thanking the flame guy for the race he'd requested earlier. "I can use this as the learning experience. I have fun." Kagari nods with the agreement as well as to let out a slight laugher.

"It's not a problem, really. It's just a matter of practicing and experience. If you keep at it, I'm positive you'll get better at skiing. Let's head back to the cabin. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Sure. But I'll be getting the pack of hot chocolate for all of you," Minato replies. "Then, I'll be meeting you at the cabin. Is that okay with you?"

And so, The Ashikabi of the North proceeds of purchasing the pack of hot chocolate for him and all of the other tenants of Maison Izumo at the counter. He is standing in line with several other customers ahead of him. Then suddenly, trouble brewing in downhill.

"Ah! Somebody, please help me! Someone help! I'm hanging by the cliff!" a voice who is crying out for help reaching Minato.

'Oh, no. I heard the voice of someone. That person might be in trouble.' Minato thinks in his head as he feels that someone is in danger or the worst scenario possible. In his heart, Minato would never ignore someone in distress. 'Sorry. The hot chocolates are going to have to wait. He needs help.'

Minato's on his way to the source of the voice who cried out for help as he's skiing down the hills. The sound of the troubled person is getting louder. He's getting closer to the cliff.

"Help me, please! Save me! I gonna fall at any minute!" Still, an unknown person is again calling out for help.

"Hold on tight! Help is on the way!" Minato says as he's skiing as fast as he can. Then, the next thing we know is that he sees a pair of ski poles and then, a person hanging on at the edge of the cliff by the hand. Minato takes off his ski boards and drops the ski poles to hurry up and help the person in need.

That someone Minato sees a person who's hanging on by the hand at the edge of the cliff happens to be a young man that he has the blueish black hair and dark brown eyes.

'If someone doesn't come soon, I will die as I fall way down,' The young man thinks as he thinks he'll not last much longer. Feeling that this might be his last day on Earth. "At this rate, I'm gonna fall…"

Just as all hope seems lost as the young man's hands are slipping off of the edge, Minato manages to get the hold of the kid's arm in a nice of time. The young man wonders if someone caught him from falling.

"Don't you worry. I got you," Minato begins to pull the young man up to the surface while the latter uses his other arm to climb up, making it easier for the former help out. Therefore, the guy in distress got out of the frying pan by the Ashikabi of the North. Both boys are panting after getting out of danger.

"Boy, was I glad that I was found by you, man. Thank you for helping me out at the cliff. If it hasn't been for you, I would have been dead by now." The young man tells Minato.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad to help out." Minato answers to the guy.

It's a miracle our favorite Ashikabi has succeeded in saving someone in need. Who is this young man that Minato Sahashi just rescued from the certain doom? Will, they'll be friends? Or Foes? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**Hey, fellas. I'm sorry for the long wait. It took me a long while to figure it out with the characters' sayings, the time settings, and stuff. It took me a lot of thoughts I just happened to have lots of problems that need to figure it out. I like to give thanks to two of my friends, Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov or on DeviantArt; he's called just Kerlongsji for helping me out with this. And yoshi3000. I owe the former one a lot. Yoshi3000 gave me a few tips. Including helping me set the right timing upon the series timelines. I couldn't have done it without their help. Therefore, Kerlongsj deserves most the credit. And yoshi3000 deserves some credit too.**

**Next time - Chapter Two: Sekirei POV Prologue Part 2**


	2. Sekirei POV Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, IS: Infinite Stratos, Rosario+Vampire, and High School DxD. They belong to their rightful owners, such as Sakurako Gokurakuin, Izuru Yumizuru, Akihisa Ikeda, and Ichiei Ishibumi, respectively. **

**Author's Notes**

**I like to thank you guys for your patience. **

****This is the reply for Guest: ****

****The boy that Minato Sahashi had rescued from the certain doom will be revealed in this chapter.****

Now that we had started to see Sekirei's point of view, let's continue to go on with Team Sekirei's point of view upon their preparation for the upcoming big event.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sekirei POV Prologue Part 2  
**

After Minato Sahashi saved a young man with the blueish black hair and dark brown eyes from certain doom, the two are chatting with one another while they're heading to the building where all skaters were participating.

"Boy, was I glad that I was found by you, man. Thank you for helping me out at the cliff. If it hasn't been for you, I would have been dead by now." The young man tells Minato.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad to help out," Minato answers. "What's got you into the jam in the first place?"

"Oh, I was working on my skiing with my friends and classmates. We were doing the Alpine Downhill and some other winter sports. After I got lost, I was supposed to get a couple of hot chocolates. I was on my way, but then someone accidentally pushed me, and then I unwittingly slid down into the cliff. I was trying to call for help. But no one heard me. That's how I got into trouble in the first place. Although, the person who pushed me by accident apologize." The blueish black-haired guy tells Minato.

"I see. Sorry to hear that. But I'm glad that you're safe," A smile gets over his face. "Why won't we get to the counter where everyone is skiing? While there, we can get some hot chocolate to keep warm."

"Hot chocolate, huh? It sounds like a good idea," Which has reminded him that he's supposed to get some hot chocolates for his friends? "Oh, crap! I forgot to bring some hot chocolate! I better hurry and go get 'em!"

"Don't worry. We'll get there before we know it!" Minato says as he too is running to the counter with the guy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cabin where everyone was skiing, Uzume and Chiho are chatting, Kusano is having fun with Matsu. Musubi, Miya, Kagari, and Kazehana are waiting for Minato to come back. However, one of Minato's Sekirei is starting to lose some of her patients as if there was some unexpected delay on his end.

"He is late," Tsukiumi states the obvious.

"Well, Minato said he would come back with some hot chocolates, but I'm starting to worry, guys," Musubi wonders when her Ashikabi would return.

"Calm down, Tsukiumi. He's probably waiting in line as many customers are ahead of him," Kazehana's voice is soothing and not that worried about Minato.

"I wonder where Minato would have gone. I hope nothing bad happens to him," Miya says.

"Once again, acting all motherly to us," Kagari chuckles on the reaction of Miya.

"Hmm…what's that you say?" Miya asks the Flame Sekirei, but he is shivering when he sees her dark aura. Homura should know better than to call a lady old.

"I mean that you're acting all like a big sister to us," Kagari answers as the person is sweating bullets, which he's causing Miya's aura to cease.

"I thought so. I do look youthful like the rest of you. But I guess something must have happened to Minato. Like if he saw somebody in trouble and wanting to help that person," Miya makes a foregone conclusion.

"You think so?" Kusano's small voice asks.

"That could be one of the possibilities for his delay, Kuu. I mean, Minato has always been the selfless type. Think back to the time where he would help Haruka and Kuno to escape the city. But I'm sure he'll come back with the hot chocolates. He will not disappoint us," The cybermaiden smiles on her face.

"Oh yeah, Chiho. You're going to love this one…" Uzume's telling her beloved Ashikabi regarding her side of the story. Suddenly, she began to wonder what's going on in the cabins. "Geez, what's going on, you guys? Shouldn't Minato be back by now?"

"Big Brother isn't back yet. I am starting to get worried something might have been bad happen to him," Kusano voices her thoughts while her bottom lip is trembling.

"Maybe Minato's on his way. But he is probably getting chased by a frosty mad bigfoot," Uzume teases the others.

"Bigfoot?!" Tsukiumi exclaims as she imagines her Ashikabi is getting chased by a legendary monster, but then Uzume adds something even more out of proportion.

"Or might have been kidnapped by the ice demons and hold him, prisoner, in the caves," And does the Veiled Sekirei know of stopping?

"Ice Demons!?" The images run rampant in Tsukuimi's head, helped by Uzume's descriptions. "No! I must find him! And save him quickly!"

"If you are worried that much about Minato, then why don't you go and find him already?" Miya makes as a suggestion.

"Will do, Miya. His real wife will not let him suffer," Tsukiumi veers up. "Kagari, you're with me!"

And so, Tsukiumi dashes her way to find Minato before anything wrong could happen to him. Kagari feels dumbfounded as Tsukiumi, like always, took things way too seriously.

'Who would have thought. Tsukiumi takes this rescue operation way too seriously. Then again, I too will see if Minato is alright,' Kagari is a bit sarcastic in his head as now was not the time to set the Water Maiden off.

"I'm off," He speaks then he goes along with Tsukiumi. "I got a feeling that there's more to it than just getting him into trouble."

"I'm going to take a look around for him as well," Musubi stands up and walks out to find Minato.

"My, my. It seems that everyone wanted to save Minato from harm. It looks like you motivate them just right to ensure their Ashikabi's safety, Uzume," Miya jokes to the one who started it all.

"Umm…Miya. You do realize that I'm just joking with the kidnapping thing," Uzume answers with a cheerful look on her face.

"She had a habit of teasing somebody. But that's one of the things I love about her," The other Ashikabi places her on the shoulder of Uzume while she's dreamily looked up.

Matsu, Kazehana, Kusano, and Miya responds to Chiho's resolve about Uzume's personality, which in turn pleases them. They acknowledge her Sekirei as a happy person and lucky to have a friend like her.

"Yeah. Uzume makes us laugh a lot, and we have a lot of good time with her, Chiho. It's clear that you two have an unbreakable bond," Matsu answers. "While they're searching, we can wait here in case if Minato gets back here alive."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two boys manage to make it back to the counter. They have already ordered their respective packs of hot chocolates. Minato and the guy were chatting while waiting for their orders.

"So, what are you doing in the valley?" Minato uses that as his icebreaker. "Did you have fun?"

"Heh… kind of. I came here to practice my skiing skills for an upcoming big event," The still unknown guy answers to the Northern Ashikabi.

"I see. Is that why you were doing Alpine Skiing Downhill? To further your skiing skills. It sounds a good place," He bit back a grin.

"It is funny, I came here for the same reason you do," Minato tells the guy. "By any chance, do you and your friends come here to train for the Olympic Winter Games?"

"Weird, you ask, but yeah. Although I was the first one who practiced the alpine skiing in the first two weeks, some of my friends exceeded me in a short amount of time. They wiped the floor with me." A sigh comes out the guy, but after that, he gets a determined look. "But I'm not going to stop until I master it."

Minato pats the kid on the shoulder to make sure that he is okay.

"Hey. It's okay that you have not perfected it yet. It takes a good amount of time to master it. Not to worry, you'll get the hang of it. Believe me. It's the same for me," Minato says.

"Really?" The young man asks the question.

"Yep. When I first started working out, I'm not sure if I can excel in the number of sports or not. At first, it was hard at that. Struggling to pull it off. But then, as time passed, I keep on going and stay with it until I can beat it. As I'd practice every day, I'm getting better at skiing. And eventually, I will master it," Minato gives that kid some words as encouragement.

"If I ever want to help my friends, I need to be strong. Stronger than I was before to protect them. Although physical training is tough, I refuse to back down. Think of it as the experience if you will."

"Holy, whoa! You're willing to push yourself into the limit to amp up your body?! That's bold!" He gets a shocking reply from the younger kid. "Do you also come here to practice your winter sporting skills?"

"Yeah. It seems we both here for a reason. We have something in common," Minato replies.

'It seems that this guy came for the reason why I come. He had almost had the same drive as me. He's fighting to protect his friends and loved ones no matter what the cost. Even with the hardships, he's enduring, and this guy kept his promise. He won't let anything stand in his way to achieve it. I have a feeling I'm going to like this guy.' The younger man has been thinking.

"Our orders of the pack of hot chocolate will be ready soon. By any chance, are you a high school student?" That is a question that Minato should have seen coming.

He shakes his head when he's looking back at the kid.

"Not quite. I'm currently a college student. Well, I used to be a ronin two years in a row until I finally passed my college entrance exam during my third try. So yeah, I'm in my fourth year of college. What about you?" Minato answers.

"Whoa! You're a college student?!" The blueish black-haired guy asks.

"Yes," Minato answers.

"What's the name of that college you just got into?" Now, he gets interested.

"Shinto Teito University," Minato answers.

"Oh, snap! Get out of there!" The younger guy is impressed.

"Why that's the most difficult school anyone has ever entered in the whole country of Japan! That must have been one challenge. If you managed to enter that kind of school, you must have studied a whole lot to get there." Minato nods on that.

"Yes. I worked so hard to get to Shinto Teito University. It was my dream to move into the big city and go to college," Minato answers. "So, what school do you go to?"

He is getting interested but find the guy to be blushing.

"I'm in high school. It's my first year, but my school is not your typical high school. I'm attending at the IS Academy."

That is an unexpected answer.

"Do you mean the very boarding school that most girls enrolled for training their personnel units?" Minato asks.

The young man replies with a nod.

"I heard rumors about one male student suddenly got into that kind of school. And that guy can control a unit called an IS, which all of them are made exclusively for women. I take you're that person?"

"Yep. You're talking to the single man on this earth who can pilot the IS," The now confirmed male pilot answers the recent questions from the Northern Ashikabi. "Believe me or not. I got into the ISA due to some simulated circumstances. My older sister is a teacher in the place after she retired. And let me tell you, the place is no picnic."

"No doubt. I bet life in that school isn't easy for you, right?" Minato says.

"Oh, you have no idea how rough my life is at this school is. But I got a feeling you got the picture," A slight chuckle comes from the pilot.

"Let's just say that I got my own experiences," Minato answers. "But in the end, we all came through and had an everlasting result."

"That's true," He gets a returned answer. Then both boys laugh together like guys who can relate to each other.

They hear their respective orders of hot chocolates coming. The two stand up and heading to get their hot chocolates and deliver them.

"Boy, that was quite a long line since they work hard to make them stay hot along with the hot containing covers. But I can see that it was worth it," Minato looks over it, and he finds it great to have that.

"You tell me. These people must have gone through a lot of trouble to please their customers," The guy agrees.

"Yeah. And I…" Minato wants to speak more, but he finds two familiar voices.

"Minato!" Kagari calls out.

"Minato, cometh back, hither!" Tsukiumi calls for her Ashikabi.

"Well, that didn't take long. That sounds like Kagari and Tsukiumi," Minato looks at the two. "Guess they are worried for me."

"Sounds to me like they're searching for you," The younger guy chuckles. Then like Minato, he also hears a couple of voices who are calling for him too.

"Ichika! Ichika!" A young girl who wears an eyepatch with one red eye, and has long silver hair shouting his name.

"Ichika. Where are you?" A short, blonde-haired girl with purple eyes is accompanying her.

"Holy crap! It's Laura and Charl!" The now appointed Ichika jumps up. "Now, they are looking for me too."

"Well, what do you know. I'm not the only one who gets called," Minato chuckles. "Both of our friends must have been waiting for us."

"Yeah. It sounds like we're in the same boat. We better hurry back before the storm kicks in," Ichika says. Minato couldn't help but agree with that.

"If we're lucky enough, we might meet again at the Olympic Winter Games," Minato tells the younger man. "Maybe, we'll meet in the arena." With that, Ichika nods to the former ronin in the hope that they would meet again. "I got to hurry."

"Right. Take care," Ichika tells Minato. But he would nearly forget one thing. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot. What's your name again, dude?"

"I'm Minato Sahashi. And what is your name?" Minato tells the guy who now just introduced his name to Ichika.

"Ichika. Ichika Orimura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I must go. Good luck at the Olympic Winter Games." It is Ichika's turn to introduce himself.

With that, the two boys left the counter to reunite with their respective friends.

'Ichika' Minato thinks as he's to remember the name of the guy who just met and saved him from the fall.

* * *

A few minutes later, Minato returns to his group with a pack of hot chocolates with Kagari and Tsukiumi. After Minato has finished his explanation with his Sekirei party, they have understood it.

"Ah…I see. So that's the reason why thou art tardy." Tsukiumi laments. "That person should be lucky that thee heareth his cry for and save him."

"When I heard somebody in trouble, I have to help him. If didn't, he would have been dead," Minato acknowledges.

"Good to know. It's always a pleasure for you to help somebody who needed help," Kagari makes a please noise.

"Whoa. So, you ran into a boy that almost fallen from the cliff, and you saved him," Matsu smiles at Minato, and he gives her a nod. "What does he look like?"

"His name is Ichika Orimura. He had a blueish black hair — dark brown eyes. And a friendly look on his face. After we met, he left with the other two girls. One of which has a short blonde hair with purple eyes. And the other one has platinum hair with one red eye and an eyepatch." Minato has given that as a description of the boy he saved as well as the two girls he left.

"Ichika Orimura, huh?" Matsu asks.

Matsu clips on her computer as Minato looks over her shoulder.

"You're saying this guy?" Matsu's showing a picture of him.

"Yep," Minato answers.

Matsu smiles at him. "You saved this guy? Really?"

"Hey. I know that guy. He's Ichika!" Uzume points out to Minato, and Kusano nods. Matsu pouts on the interruption.

"Wait. Do you know this guy, Uzume?" Minato asks the cheerful girl.

"Yeah. I have only seen him on tv once with Kuu and Chiho. He's kind of like you, Minato. But the difference is that he's a lot more clueless." Uzume tells the male Ashikabi.

"Wow, you and Kuu seem to know a lot about him," Minato tells her, and Uzume chuckles.

"Me, Chiho and Uzume used to watch Infinite Stratos on the anime on tv recently. It is based on those guys," Kusano answers.

"Thee and Uzume, along with Chiho, have 't seen this semi mecha anime?" Tsukiumi asks. And of course, Kusano nods to her question.

"All right, then. Let's see what we can pull off on Ichika and his team," Minato asks.

"On it," Matsu acknowledges as she's continuing to do her recent research, and then she found more than just him. "Yep. I got 'em. As I was saying before, Uzume, interrupted me, he's Ichika Orimura. A high school student who's enrolled in an all-girl school that is exclusively for those who can pilot a unit that turned out to be a powered exoskeleton. That unit is called the IS. Also known as Infinite Stratos."

"Infinite Stratos?" Everybody asks the Sekirei of Wisdom about the unit that she has spoken.

"Yes. The weaponized-exoskeleton machine. A long time ago, these ISes was created by a super genius and then announced it to the world. Supposedly only women can operate an IS," Matsu says. "According to the synopsis, the Infinite Stratos possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the world. Some time ago, there's an incident that involves an unknown hacker broke into the military bases and launches missiles bases and ships all over the world, launching 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan. The world 's first and only IS sortied and neutralized 1221 of the rockets with a sword and shot down the rest with energy weapons -something no country in the world had the technology of producing. See, the IS was coded name "The White Knight" claimed no allegiance to any other nations and attacked by several major world powers seeking to destroy it."

Everyone gasps about the history of the IS. It also manages to get Miya's attention. Matsu continues with the IS history.

"The White Knight fended off its invaders, destroying 207 next-gen fighter aircraft in the process, as well as disabling seven aircraft carriers and their naval escorts. It also destroyed eight weaponized military spy satellites. The IS showed that it could generate a nigh-invulnerable shield barrier, 100% optical camouflage, hypersonic speeds, and capable of pulling off insane high G maneuvers while seemingly unaffected by gravity-induced blackout/red-outs and space flight. The White Knight IS was never seen again after the incident, and it's pilot's identity remains a secret to the general public," Matsu says.

"The nations of the world enacted Alaska Treaty, which stated that the IS would never use for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent anyone nation from dominating the others. During the introduction of the IS capabilities, it had a major effect on society. As for the result, these machines can only be operated by women. Thus, breaking the balance between men and women. As for the result, these women coming to dominate society over men. They say that Tabane Shinonono, the creator of the IS, did not deliberately configure the IS to be a female-only platform." Matsu explains.

"Wow. This Tabane character made the ISes incredible. Is that all of the history?" Minato asks the Brain Type Sekirei.

"There's more to the history than that, Minato," Matsu answers. "Next, they hold an IS International Fighting Tournament once every three years. It's called Mondo Grosso. Several contestants participating represent a country and one pilot competing to determine who will be the best to inherit the title of Brunhilde. The 1st Mondo Grosso Championship awarded to Chifuyu Orimura, a long black-haired tall woman who once an IS Representative of Japan. Then she was the finalist as well as the runner-up of the 2nd Mondo Grosso due to her forfeit. She is related to Ichika as his older sister."

"Is that so? What made her decide to quit the final match of the 2nd Mondo Grosso, Matsu?" Kagari asks. "She could have won the match and be on her way."

"During that time Chifuyu participating in the 2nd Mondo Grosso, somebody kidnapped Ichika. Once she heard her younger brother was holding captive, she had to forfeit the final match to rescue him," Matsu answers the Flame Sekirei.

Both Kagari and Minato nod it with the understanding of that reason.

"After that, Chifuyu repay the German Military for the information of his location where he was held captive, she had to be their instructor for a year. Then disappeared for a while, then returning as an IS Academy Instructor. The rumors had it that Chifuyu turns out to be a chairwoman of the IS Academy," Matsu says. "There are also rumors that Ichika is the only male who can pilot an IS."

"I recognize this stern woman from anywhere. She's a bit sour and prissy at times. But, she's level-headed in battle and fearless," Miya speaks to the Brain Type Sekirei.

"Hey, wait, you know this lady, Miya?" Musubi asks.

"I sure do. I met Chifuyu once not long after defended Kamikura Island during the year, where she won the 1st Mondo Grosso while Takehito is with me. She's an old acquaintance of mine." Miya answers Musubi's question. "We once spar each other in friendly competition as she challenged me into a kendo match."

"You fought Chifuyu in a fight? Did you win?" Musubi asks Miya again about her history with the First Brunhilde.

"Well, I certainly did, Musubi," Miya answers with a giggle. "After that, I provide Chifuyu that love gives her strength. Inspiring her to become stronger, Chifuyu acknowledged me as her good friend. And then, she left. If I didn't enlighten her, then Chifuyu wouldn't be the person she is today. My husband was once hers and Tabane's substitute high school science and technology teacher for only one year."

"Whoa. I knew that you're powerful enough to overcome any obstacles that were standing in your way. But I never knew that you're strong enough to take on someone like Chifuyu as well," Kagari is a bit surprised at that.

"It's no big deal, Kagari," Miya giggles. "We just had a friendly match, that's all."

Everyone acknowledges Miya, for she's the first person who had ever defeated someone like Chifuyu on combat in history, which caused Miya to blush a little with a smile. Then everyone gets back to focus on looking at the info on Ichika's team. Minato and his Sekirei, along with Uzume, Miya, and Chiho, saw Ichika and his team on the screen on Matsu's laptop computer. Ichika's team consisted of seven girls, and each has a different hairstyle. Although two of them were blonde, and the other two had light blue hair. One of which had platinum hair, another one had brown hair with twin tails, and the other one had dark brown hair with the ponytail. He and all his female teammates were either fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Yeah. Now with the IS history is out of the way, let see the roster that Team IS have," Matsu says. She clicked and looked the infobox about not only Ichika, who's apart of Team IS. But also, the infobox about the dark-brown haired girl with dark blue eyes. "No surprise, the guy is a member of his team. Here, we first got Houki Shinonono. She is Tabane's little sister and Ichika's first childhood friend back when they were kids, where they both practicing the art of kendo. She was once known as a kendo champion and runner-up of the second competition due to her forfeit. Houki once made a promise to Ichika that if she wins the 2nd kendo tournament, he'll have to be her boyfriend. Unfortunately, she was unable to keep the promise she'd made to him because Houki was forced to move when she was on her way to winning the final round, where Tabane announced the IS to the world. Thus, building the distance between the two siblings. Ever since then, Houki continues her kendo training as she feels that it's her only connection that she has left to Ichika. She's the wielder of her IS, Akatsubaki. The fourth-Generation model happens to be made by Tabane herself. Her fighting style of this IS happened to be the Custom Close-Quarters Combat Type. Like Ichika, Houki came from Japan. But she's not a representative due to her not interested in becoming one."

"I would love to fight a strong opponent," Musubi is excited. Then Matsu clicks the infobot of the long blonde-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Next, we have Cecilia Alcott. She came from a noble family. She's also the IS Representative Candidate of England. Cecilia wields her IS known as the Blue Tears. The third-generation model who battle type known as the prototype long-range. As well as the Sniper Type," Matsu says. She clicks on the infobox of the brown-haired girl with twin tails. Then suddenly, Kusano points out of that girl that Matsu has just clicked.

"I know that one," Kusano gasps. "She's…"

"Kusano. I would appreciate it if you were not to spoil it for us, okay?" Matsu asks Kusano, and the Green Girl nods.

Thus, Matsu begins to give out the details. "Thank you, Kuu. You won't regret it. Here, we got on Lingyin Huang. She is Ichika's second childhood friend. Better known as Rin moved into his neighborhood after Houki moved out. Her family used to run the Chinese restaurant, which Ichika visited most of the time. She moved back to China because of her parents' divorce. Now, Lingyin is the IS Representative Candidate of China. She wields her IS, Shenlong. Like Cecilia's IS, Lingyin's IS is a third-generation model. The very difference is her fighting style as she's the close-combat type."

Suddenly, Kusano is feeling excited as she's determined to help her friends to win. Then Matsu clicks the infobox of the short blonde-haired girl with purple eyes that Minato has saw earlier.

"Then, there's Charlotte Dunois. She's the daughter of the mistress to the CEO of the Dunois Industry, the largest IS-production, and development corporation of France. Her skills as an IS pilot are top-notch. Thus, she's the IS Representative Candidate of France. She and Ichika are close friends and battling partners during their first year related to the IS. She wields her IS, Rafale-Revive Custom II. The second-generation type model that happened to be all arounder close quarters. Created by the Dunois Enterprise. According to the synopsis, it can rival those of the early third-generation models."

Next, Matsu clicks the infobox of the platinum-haired girl with one red eye and an eyepatch that Minato has saw earlier before Ichika took off also.

"Laura Bodewig. A super-soldier who was trained and grew up in the military in most of her life in Germany. Laura once bore a personal grudge against Ichika due to Chifuyu's shortcomings in her eyes by forfeiting the final round of the second Mondo Grosso. However, the circumstances have changed after Ichika defeated her during the international IS tournament in the IS Academy. After that, she becomes an ally to both Ichika and the other girls. However, like you, Tsukiumi, Laura addresses herself as Ichika's wife after he saved her. The only difference is she misunderstands the meaning of the word, "wife," due to the lousy intel she got from her Lieutenant Clarissa. Who is the fan of Japanese anime and manga, which provides her the false information about life, including involving the prince charming telling the princess, "I'll take you as my bride." Laura wields her IS, Schwarzer Regen. Another third-generation type. Her IS battle type is all arounder. That results in her as the IS Representative Candidate of Germany."

"Hmm. It seems to me that the young girl has killer battle instincts. Enable her to be strong enough to overcome her enemies. Quite impressive. But when it comes to certain things, such as the relationship she had with the man she loved, she falls up short. Her lack of social skills is pretty clear," Tsukiumi tells the group.

"Yeah, I feel the same the way about this German IS pilot, Tsukiumi," Matsu says. She clicks on the infobox of the light blue-haired girl with dark red eyes and a voluptuous figure. "Anyway, here they got Tatenashi Sarashiki. Born Katana Sarashiki. She's the Student Council President of IS Academy. As the head of the secret organization, she's exceptionally skilled in many areas that are related to IS as well as related to fighting. She works under the secret organization to fight against the shadowy organization known as the Phantom Task. Tatenashi has given to the fact that she's a child prodigy by her family standards since she's a child. Not only that, but she's also very cunning and intelligent in many fields. According to the synopsis, Tatenashi lives up to her reputation as the strongest student in the IS Academy by easily defeating all her opponents. However, her overconfidence can also be her weakness as she put herself in danger and wide open for counterattacks. Tatenashi is good at almost everything she does, including cooking. She wields her IS, the Mysterious Lady. A third-generation type that can manipulate the special type of water. Her battle type is the Short to Medium Range Combat. She's now the IS Representative Candidate of Russia. In my opinion, I say Tatenashi is the strongest player on Ichika's team."

"An IS that can manipulate water, eh? Interesting. But against me, she doesn't hold a candle of my water," Tsukiumi is confident about her abilities, and she compares herself to Tatenashi.

"Easier than said done. You can't afford to be reckless in the battlefield, Tsukiumi," Matsu corrects her sister's wife, which causing Tsukiumi to pout.

"An IS pilot that almost good at everything she does. Sounds kind of fun," Uzume tells the group.

Matsu clicks on the infobox of the blue-haired girl with dark red eyes with her glasses on. "Here, we got Kanzashi Sarashiki. She's the first-year student in Class Four, which she's currently in Ichika's class — the younger sister of Tatenashi who has been living under her older sister's shadow. Her personality is different from her as she's shy, timid, and gloomy. Kanzashi is also a fan of anime and manga and idolizes its heroes. She comes from the great and prominent Sarashiki family. As a Sarashiki, she had to excel as much as she could in every aspect she could and even more. However, due to the inferiority complex towards her older sister, Kanzashi feel secluded from everyone else, including Tatenashi. As for her entering the IS Academy, she gets to be called the representative candidate of Japan with the IS development company promising to give her a personal IS."

Everyone acknowledges Matsu's knowledge of Kanzashi Sarashiki.

"However, the case, when Ichika entered the Academy, the IS company started to work on his IS, the Byukishiki, instead, leaving Kanzashi without her personal IS forcing her to customize her own using an Uchigane from the IS Academy, which became Uchigane Nishiki in the future. Thus, causing Kanzashi to bear a grudge against Ichika. They have a bad start, but things changed when his kindness touches her heart, she eventually warms up to him. After the unmanned Golem incident, she and Tatenashi were able to reconcile. And then join the other girls. Thus, they recognize her as another rival for Ichika's affection. Kanzashi's good with computers, hacking and bypassing the security systems. She's now officially the IS Representative Candidate of Japan. As I said before, Kanzashi wields her customized IS, Uchigane Nishiki. The second to third Generation type. Her battle type is close quarters to long-range combat."

"This Kanzashi girl sounds like a computer wizard. But have a timid nature," Minato speaks to the cybermaiden.

"Way to think on your feet, Minato," Matsu says. "But luckily, she's not the only one who's good with computers. You also got the one who has the knack of PCs and technological features." Minato points put that another computer genius and the hacker is Matsu herself. That makes her happy.

"Is that all the members of the IS team we may have to face in the Olympics? The girl has got to use some excitement," Kazehana says.

"Precisely, Kazehana. And they have Chifuyu Orimura as their coach of Team IS," Matsu says. "Now, it's that done; we can finish with our winter training."

Everyone nods as they all have learned the history of Infinite Stratos as well as the team they might be facing at the Winter Olympics in the future from the Sekirei of Wisdom. As Matsu has stated before, they resume their winter training.

As the sunsets, Minato and his Sekirei flock, along with Uzume, Chiho, and the Asamas, have gone home to Maison Izumo after such a long, chilling day.

Kazehana is the first one to relax inside the living room of the house with some other sexy women that have the same Ashikabi she has. "Ah. Who would have thought this could be much fun?"

"Well, we didn't come to Ski Lounge for nothing," Matsu states.

"I just learned basics of skiing, having the good time with y'all in the slopes," Uzume says. "I'm surprised Minato almost beat Kagari in the ski cross race."

"I'm glad we're in this together. Seeing Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Kagari, and Minato racing inspire me to work even harder," Chiho states, which catch the attention of not only her Sekirei. But she also grabs the attention of some other Sekirei around her.

"You're wrong. You did do something well, Chiho. You refereed to the Ski Cross races. That makes you a member of the team to me," Kusano says.

"That's kind of you. Thank you, Kuu," Chiho is pleased with the compliment of the little green maiden.

"She's right. You gave her and Uzume the support they need to move forward during their training for the Winter Olympic Games. So, don't worry about it," Musubi smiles towards the ashikabi of the Veil maiden.

"Yes, I agree with Musubi. If it hasn't been for you, then none of us would have made it this far," Minato says to encourage his fellow ashikabi.

"You do the deserve credit, Chiho. You mean a lot to me. That's why I'm going to get stronger for you," Uzume finishes with a smile on her face, and then every head turns to her Ashikabi.

"You sure? Thank you, everyone," Chiho is pleased with the Maison Izumo residents.

"It's truly incredible. Everyone getting along, looking out one another. Such a delightful bond," Takehito says.

"It's due to both. I'm positive those guys will give their all because that's what they would do. They've become a good influence on them," Miya states about the effect between Sekireis and Ashikabis. Not to mention two Ashikabis understand one another.

"You said it, my dear," Takehito agrees with his wife while everyone communicates with each other with laughter.

* * *

One hour has passed, Matsu is in her room behind the secret wall doing some research about the Olympic Winter Games 2026. Then, she hears the door knocking.

"Hey, Matsu. Miya says dinner is ready. Are you coming down?" Minato asks the Sekirei of Widsom to see if she's in the mood for it.

"Great, thanks. I'll be right there in a minute," Matsu replies.

"What are you looking at?" Minato is curious about Brain-type Sekirei's recent action.

"I've discovered all of Winter Olympic Games top secret databank," Matsu makes a small chuckle as she manages to find every data related to the upcoming big event on her computer. It's featuring the Olympic Winter events, the Dream Events, rules, everything that lies within the data.

"Wow, really?" Minato wonders about the discovery that Matsu found on her computer.

"It wasn't so difficult to break in. Even if it's so, wait until you see all of this," Matsu states while continuing to do her recent research.

"Here the list of winter sporting events like Freestyle Skiing, Ice Hockey, Curling, et cetera. And here are some dream events. It shows all the locations where the games will be. And look, they'll be having the new Olympic Village lies within Italy. One more thing. It had me concerned."

"Hmm. What could it be?" Minato's questioning the cybermaiden involved her concern, who then click the info about one of the dream events. "A Dream Snowball Fight?"

"The Olympic Winter Committees admitted it. Even those who ages are younger than 15 can participate. Dream Snowball Fight has teamed with four participants to a team. The goal is to throw snowballs at the opponents to earn points while trying to avoid been hit as well as to keep the team's tower safe in thirty minutes. The rules state that the game requires two teams at the time during one round. Whichever team got the most points while their tower is intact before thirty minutes up wins the game. However, there's an alternative way to win the game, as well. Whoever team's tower gets destroyed within the time limit will automatically lose the game regardless of points. You see, the team who successfully bring down the opposing team's tower before time run out wins the game. Even if the opponent's got more points than them, the mystery boxes will be spread out throughout the field. The ray of light will be revealed suddenly during battle. The items that the players get will be inside of the mystery boxes and the light ray. Whichever item you get from these things will be the ones you need depends on the situation the players in."

"They made the Snowball Fight incredible with the enhanced changes," Minato feels it in awe.

"In other words, Minato. The players get to use the items that they got from the mystery boxes. The item will be the one that could be the one they used in their lives, including ours, but it would take gauge to make their special moves. For example, Rin can use her IS, Shelong. Kusano can use her plant powers to tie the enemies in the ropes with vines. Once the gauge is all used up, then it will be empty. The gauge will be filled up again with the number of actions the players performed. Including throwing snowballs at the opponents, using mystery boxes, et cetera. The gauge that the players have used up can be refilled by doing the actions. Although, there's a possibility the player's gauge can be refilled quickly if the person plays right."

Minato nods with his understanding of the situation. "I get it. They implanted the tower plot as the game-changer in case things get too rough in the middle. Sounds like a good intention for the younger players to enjoy."

"Speaking of enjoyment, I have something else do I have in mind," Matsu's suddenly to bring out her request, which causes her Ashikabi to question her with a little uneasy feeling.

"And what could that be? Wait, don't tell me…" Minato nervously asked his Brain-Type Sekirei, who has a perverse look on her face as if she's looking forward to getting it on with it.

"Would you please take part in my experiment? It will be so much exciting, just relax," Matsu's drolling with her idea of combining her body with his DNA. But it the fun is interrupted by a scary married couple which the wife has unleashed her Hannya Mask towards the cyber maiden and her Ashikabi, which got them to be frightened.

"Just for that stunt, there will be no dinner for the both of you," Miya says that makes them groan greatly while Minato groans, so sadly, he feels that it's unfair.

"Miya, I'm happy that you've been carrying out my will nowadays and all. But come on, now. Don't you think you went slightly too far?" Takehito asks Miya, which makes his wife wonder to see if what he just said is true. "Let's have them have their fun while they can. I'm sure Minato didn't start this racket. Remarkably, Ashikabi and Sekirei have a strong bond as if they were husband and wife. I trust you don't go overboard with your intention. Isn't that right, Matsu?"

"Yes, sir. We'll be quiet as much as possible," the Sekirei of Wisdom agrees with the former member of MBI with her nervously smile on her face.

"Good. As long as you understand," Takehito finishes respectfully in such cheerful expression. With that, Miya's giggling and happily that Matsu understands one of her cardinal rules. "Now, dear. About this "no dinner" thing you just spoke of…"

"I let it slide this time since it's been so long for you to come back after all of these years," Miya communicating with her husband in the cheerful tone.

"I'm just happy that I got to be with a lovely landlady like you, darling," Takehito suddenly begins to be romantic with his wife, which makes her blush at least a bit.

"Oh, you…" Miya giggles while leaving Matsu's room with her husband communicating throughout the hallway.

With that, Matsu begins to have fun with her Ashikabi as she's playfully jumping, giggling, hugging, and kissing Minato, who makes some funny sounds. "Next time the experiment will be more exotic, and it will be the full-version."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours later, Minato relaxing in his room, thinking about the upcoming Winter Olympics, only to be greeted by Musubi. "Hi, Minato."

"Oh, hey. Pleasuring to see you here," Minato says as he's smiling to see his first Sekirei, who is just as happy as he is towards her Ashikabi. The marital art maiden sits next to him. The thought of the Dream Snowball Fight event has just popped into his head. "Um…Musubi. There's something I like to ask of you if you don't mind."

Which makes Musubi wonder about a request Minato has in mind. "Hmm…a favor, huh? Got something you wanted to ask me what's in your mind?"

"Well, it's not that important. I don't mind waiting," Minato replies.

However, Musubi insists on presses him to tell her what he wants to do. "You can tell me. I'll do anything for you. Whatever you probably need,"

"Remember the time where Miya taught you how to fight back in those days?" Minato asks.

"Yes, she sure did. Thanks to her, I've gotten a lot stronger than before," Musubi answers.

"Well, here's what I had in mind. I've been given some thought for some time ago. The thing is, will you please teach me how to fight?" There he goes as Minato Sahashi suddenly asks her to teach him about to fight, which he surprises her.

"Sure. But what makes you want to learn how to fight, Minato? I thought you wanted to train for the Winter Olympic Games," Musubi questions about her Ashikabi's sudden request.

"I am training for the Olympic Winter Games. Some competitors' special abilities that could utilize their strategies. I may not know what special skills they have at their disposal. But I have a feeling their unique abilities might be able to help them get through the winter sports events. The point is, Dream Snowball Fight might allow the players to use their special skills once they meet their needs. Some of the other Winter Olympic events may require the abilities to succeed, and so does the Dream Events in that matter. It's because I was weaker than all of you that I want to be ready as much as I can so I can help. And to win this Olympic Winter Games together. So then, would you please teach me how to fight, Musubi?" Minato has explained the situation to his first Sekirei.

"Hmm. I get it. You wanted to use fighting to check your progress to see how far you go," Musubi says.

"Yeah, something like that. But there's more. I want to develop some new fighting moves along the way," Minato replies.

At this moment, Musubi's eyes beginning to spark with her wide smile on her face. "I'll be more than happy to, Minato!" With that, she's delightfully leaning on Minato as if she's hugging him down on the floor. "So, when do we start?"

"We can start at the end of this month. Then we can resume the fighting training for the next ten months. Sounds good to you?" Minato asks his Fist-Type Sekirei with a grin.

"Yep. That's perfect!" Musubi answers.

"All righty, then. Thank you so much, Musubi. We should probably get some rest. We got to get up brighten early for tomorrow. We still got a long road ahead of us," Minato states.

"Right. I'm looking forward to training with you for fighting, Minato. You're most welcome. Goodnight," Musubi says in her cheerful tone. With that, Minato's proceed to go to sleep as well in his room.

One day before the fourth month, Minato has gotten up at dawn in the backward of Maison Izumo, where his Musubi awaits him. Once approach, wearing his karate gi. He wears a greyish white-short sleeve shirt, white belt, dark red wristband, and blueish black pants. Musubi, on the other hand, wears the usual gym clothes she got from his younger sister, Yukari, long ago.

"I've been waited for you, Minato. Did you sleep well last night?" Musubi greets her Ashikabi, who's looking forward to starting his lessons with her.

"I sure did, Musubi-sensei. Today at this moment, I'll be honored to be your fighting student," Minato responds to his first Sekirei, who is now his fighting teacher.

"Musubi-sensei?" She questions herself about the meaning of the word "sensei." Then suddenly, the idea just has popped inside her head. "Oh, yeah. Another meaning of saying, "teacher" in Japanese," Minato nods as she gets it. "Okay, let's do this!"

"Right. Are you ready?" Minato asks his current new fighting teacher, who's looking so forward to it.

"Yep!" Musubi answers her very first student.

"Here's it comes," Minato replies as he begins to charge towards Musubi with a punch, which she easily dodges it. Then, he continues to try to land a hit on his fighting teacher with his attacks like punches and kicks. But none of them has made contact upon Musubi as she dodges them quickly that she gives him no openings.

'Holy whoa, it's a good thing I spend a lot of time watching her and my other Sekireis fight against their opponents. Musubi's martial arts are amazing, no doubt,' Minato thinking as well as he's trying to figure it out a way to throw her off. That's where the student decides to plan a surprise attack on the teacher.

"Sorry, Minato. You have to do better than that if you catch me," Musubi says to her very first student, who's still smiling with the determination of not giving up.

"Oh, I intend to," Minato replies as he continues to fight her during his combat training. The Fist-Type Sekirei moves so fast he can hardly keep up with her, Musubi is about to attack him from behind. However, his analysis leads him to figure out where his fighting mentor will be attacking. Now, he's going for the surprise attack as he thought a little earlier as he launches his fist at her. But it turns out that his punch misses her again due to her well-trained dodge because of the training she had with Miya a few years ago. Then, Musubi begins to land her fist, but Minato manages to catch her fist with his other hand for his defense, which causes him to be pushed back. Musubi move back away from him.

"Pretty good defense. But…" Musubi giggles a little bit as she's having fun being his teacher while moving faster, which is enough for her to find an opening lie besides Minato to strike. "…you're open." She lands a hit on him with a kick knocking him down.

"Ow. Man, that's hurt," Minato grunts as he has managed to get up after a kick a little bit lively at least.

"Minato, are you okay? I hope I didn't kick you too hard," Musubi asks out of worry to check the condition of her fighting student.

"I'm all right, Musubi, thanks," Minato answers to his fighting teacher for a Sekirei with him grinning. At that moment, Musubi smiles a bit with such joyful expression.

"Good, because I'm kind of worried for a bit after I kicked you. But I am impressed by you to endure it," Musubi says to Minato, who he nods towards his fighting teacher's statement. "Let's continue to our combat training,"

"Yes, Musubi-sensei," Minato replies as he's ready to continue to do to his combat training with his first Sekirei. The two go hand to hand combat. They have been going on for around two hours. Within every five minutes, Minato gets hit. Despite these knockouts he has received, he shows no signs of giving up. Little did he know is that something is happening within the combination of his fist and kicks as it's beginning to glow a little bit. As much as he wants to find out what's going on, he had no time for it right now.

Eventually, at the last eight minutes, Minato managed to land a hit on his fighting teacher while she had her guard down by using the fake-out upon his opponent like slap both of his hands, causing Musubi to flinch for a moment. Thus, throwing off her guard, allowing Minato to attack. 'Now's my chance!' Minato thinks in his head as he's getting ready to strike with a kick. The hit is successful. But Musubi remains unfazed by his first attack.

"So, you managed to attack me while I was off a bit. Not bad," Musubi says to her student, who nods with thanks. "But I can't go easy on you," She proceeds to punch Minato with an in his stomach. Thus, pushing him into the wall having him knock out. With that, combat training has done.

The Northern Ashikabi has just begun to hold his own, but as expected as well as he thought, his Sekirei's strength proven to be far too much for him to take down. With that, two hours passed. Musubi looks like she hardly even breaks a sweat at all. Not even for a little bit. Minato, on the other hand, looks beat as he's panting after the workout. To him, that makes sense due to the fact she's a lot physically stronger than he is.

Sensing her Ashikabi sweating a lot from this dawn's physical combat training, Musubi decides to call it a day. "I think that's enough for today," With that, Minato's still panting after enduring all those hits he'd received from this early morning training.

"You have done a good job on your first day of combat training, Minato," Musubi states. "You defend yourself a bit, managed to attack me while I had my guard down due to your quick thinking. I guess all of that studying really must have you thinking about strategy and how to fight. That's something Matsu would have done. And you even managed to endure one of my kicks,"

"Thanks a bunch, Musubi. I knew you are that powerful. Although I've been doing my enduring training, it's not enough. It's clear that I still have a long way to go," Minato replies with him rubbing his neck.

"That's okay. It's your first of trying to fight in close combat, so it's to be expected. That is how training works after all," Musubi explains cheerfully. "The key is to practice combat every day. More importantly, your love gives me strength."

"I wish it was that easy for people like me…" Minato laughs sheepishly.

"Hmm…you know, love is the source of strength…for everybody. So, you just must believe, Minato," Musubi suggests this to her student.

"Speaking of which, what's with my fists and kicks changes? Whenever I'm fighting in combat, something happening on my fist and kicks like if they're glowing," Minato wonders about what's going on with his fighting combat moves.

"I don't know. Maybe it's something that could make the user stronger every time he fights like one of those anime series. I'm sure you'll find some way to figure it out," Musubi says to Minato with a smile on her face.

"You think so?" Minato asks his fist type maiden.

"I don't think so, I know so. Just remember, you are you. And you being you is what makes you special. Because I love you." Musubi states, while touching his face. With that, she kisses him on the lips. Thus, causing her pink wings of light to erupt from her back. "Tee hee~."

"I love you, too," Minato replies to Musubi, who continues to display her joyous expression towards him. Thus, make the two giggles together like a couple who can relate to each other.

Little did they know is that Takehito Asama's watching them from the inside of Maison Izumo. 'So, that's his first Sekirei my wife had talked about, huh? She chose him to be hers, and they'd already bonded. It looks to me they sounded like a married couple like Miya and I.' Takehito thinks in his head while he smiles. Then one theory comes to him. 'Little did he know is that is the Ki energy flowing within you as your Sekirei genes lie within him. It's oblivious Minato's relationship with Musubi is the key factor in building his physical strength and endurance.'

'I'm looking forward to seeing how far he will go towards the game' With that, he leaves as he's heading towards more of inside the house.

After hours of the early morning, training has passed, everybody has refreshed and settled down for breakfast in the mid-morning. With that, they can proceed to eat right after they say their grace first, that is.

"Pass the soy sauce, please," Uzume says.

"Here you go," Kusano replies as she passes the soy sauce to Uzume across the table.

"Thank you," Uzume says as she's thanking the youngest Sekirei.

Everybody is enjoying their breakfast. Suddenly, Minato eating his meal has caught the attention of everyone, including the landlady, as they have never seen him eating at a fast pace before.

"Um, Minato. How come are you eating your meal so fast? Is something going on?" Miya's asking one of her tenants. "You looked like you haven't eaten anything in days,"

"Well, I did some physical combat training with Musubi at the crack of dawn. After that, I took a shower. I asked Musubi to teach me how to fight, and she was more than happy to do. I owe it all to her," Minato answers the landlady.

"Yeah. You should have seen how hard he was working, Miya. We'd spar with each other just like us when I first started training with you," Musubi agrees with Minato.

"Morning training, huh? How is his first day of combat training? I hope you don't go too easy on him. And not to hurt him too bad either," Miya is wondering of Minato's condition after hearing all of the training the two just did in the early morning.

"Nope. Minato did quite well for his first day. He managed to attack me while he got my guard down because of his quick thinking. Although he feels that he got ways to go, he just began to hold his own. I'm impressed by both his endurance and his fighting spirit," Musubi finishes in her ever-cheerful tone.

"Uh-huh, so that's why you are beginning to eat so fast. It makes sense that training put you a lot of stress," Miya says.

"That's true. I'm still got a long road ahead," Minato says.

"I realize it's a long shot. But it sounds like you and the others have been training hard on your attributes recently. I think every one of you deserves to rest once a while. From today to the eighth day, you get a week off. I wouldn't want you guys to push yourselves too hard," Miya states with her giggling.

"Really?" everyone asks the landlady if she's serious or just teasing.

"Yes. After all the workout you all went through, you guys need to relax from time to time. It's not good to keep training without any relaxing period to gather your energy back," Miya answers their question.

"Does this mean we can have our free time together in a week, Miya? I wouldn't want to let all of this training go to waste," Musubi asks Miya a new question to be sure.

"Don't worry. Your muscle fibers will grow back stronger and thicker than before after it was overused after every workout. If you continue to train without any relaxation, your body won't be able to move at all, leading you into the terrible defeat in the real battle, which is why you all must rest to refresh your body. After that, then you can resume your physical training, vice versa. Bless you, may grant you all success," Miya finishes.

"Thank you, Miya," every one of her tenants giving her a thank you with gladness on their plates. With Miya nods, every Sekirei and a couple of Ashikabis can express their joy and happiness.

The third month has counted down until the Winter Olympics is only nine months away.

Minato and some others, including Tsukiumi, came back from the workout.

"Big Brother, you're just in time!" Kusano gasps as she's gladly taking her Ashikabi's hand.

"I guess you and the others are still watching anime," Minato predicts it would happen. Kusano nods, and he joins her, along with Uzume and Chiho, who are also watching anime.

* * *

The anime they are currently watching those that are licensed by FUNimation. However, the anime they're watching is different from the previous one they saw licensed by Sentai Filmworks. What they see on tv is the young man sleeping with a couple of naked young women in his bed. This guy seemed to have a passion for touching the women's breasts. The girls in his guy's life seem to cuddle as if they love him for his characteristics. Not to mention, they wouldn't mind him seeing them nude since the trait is what they love about him.

"Kuu, whatever you do, don't look," Minato covers Kusano's eyes due to the mature content. Thus, Chiho begins to blush and faint a little, not before Uzume catches her Ashikabi. Matsu, on the other hand, smirking as she enjoys it as she views it on tv.

"These girls are really bold. It's easier for him to build a harem," Matsu states with her glasses shining, though.

"You enjoy seeing people naked, don't you, Matsu?" Uzume feels dumbfounded as she makes an expression with a sweatdrop on her face.

"Not that I blame them. That's one of the many forms of love," Kazehana claims with a giggly smirk on her face. It just comes to show the Wind Sekirei seems to be an expert when it comes to love.

After seeing that episode, Chiho and Minato feel happy for a lucky boy as if the girls in his life cares about him. One of the naked girls on tv wishes they can be together forever.

Uzume feels the same way, although she is slightly disturbed by the boy's pervertedness. It doesn't stop her from admiring him because of the boy's caring nature. Not to mention, the guy uses his perversion for more enjoyable things like to make the people he cares for happy. By watching the guy's relationship with the naked girls on tv, it gives Uzume a secret desire to be naked with not only her beloved Chiho. But she is also getting naked with Minato and his Sekirei flock in her mind. She's imagining her being naked with Chiho, Minato and his Sekirei harem. Something that both Matsu and Kazehana would love. At that moment, Veil Sekirei is beginning to be attached to Minato, which causes Chiho to have the same feelings towards the black, messy, raven-haired young man.

But still, Kusano and Kazehana are happy that they got Minato while Uzume's happy that she got Chiho. Their bond with their respective Ashikabis is undoubtedly strong. And nothing can change that.

* * *

In her room, 201, Matsu is still witnessing what she has just seen on tv. It displays a young man she just saw before performing his moves on one of the screens inside her room.

"Boo-ya! This is the perfect time to try my titty-talkin' technique. Release Earthly desires! Boobielingual!" The guy said as he'd unleashed one of his moves. Thus, creating an atmosphere where the user asks the women's breasts about what they are planning. Then he finds a way to foil it.

"Asking certain questions about their secrets seems quite interesting. Though listening to the women's breasts looks quite impressive. Luckily for us, Sekireis, we have a way to get around it," Matsu claims as if she has already had a plan to cancel out that move. The next thing we know is she getting to the point where the guy performs another one of his techniques on the screen on her computer.

"Time to get…NAKED!" The young man said as he snaps his fingers. With that, the girls around him lose all their clothes. Thus, leaving their skin exposed. There's not one of a single clothing left though his female opponents got embarrassed about being fully naked. Unable to focus on the guy who's responsible for the nudity he had caused upon the battlefield. In that turn, it gives Matsu the hope for her new idea.

"Now that's the inspiration I've been looking for all of this time. Thank you for giving me an idea for my brand-new move," Matsu snickers as she witnesses the technique that can strip his opponents for her own agenda. It's inspiring the Sekirei of Wisdom to create her new move that could represent who she is.

* * *

During the first week of the fourth month, Minato and his Sekirei are having a social life where they can relax and spend some time together.

On the first day of the fourth month, Minato's dating with Tsukiumi as they are spending time together at the aquarium while Matsu starts to do some research on making her brand new move.

On the second day, Minato spends time with Kagari on a date at the hibachi grill restaurant.

On the third day, he spends time with Kusano, where they revisit the arboretum. Thus, the Green Girl sees a cat.

On the fourth day, he dates Kazehana at the bar.

The fifth day, Minato dates Matsu on indoors where they'll be PC gaming.

Uzume and Chiho are spending most of the week dating with each other up to the point where they are having a three-way date with Minato on the sixth day at the beach. They're having a blast where Uzume and Chiho are making sand structures of Minato, flirting with him together and stuff.

And the seventh day, Minato dating Musubi by starting to walk together first. Then, they are going to the arcade where Musubi's testing the new punching game, which she can easily beat due to her unbelievable physical strength. Then, she goes to the restaurant and then bonding with him. Thus, Musubi is having the happiest time of her life all day and finish it with a kiss on the lips, which causes her wings of light to glow from her back.

After that, the week is over; then they have to resume their training routine. But there's going to be some changes as we speak.

"Well, well. One week has passed, and it seems all of you are pleased. Do you all have a good time on your last weeks off?" Miya asks her tenants.

"Yes. We all had a great time. The best part of all is I went out on a date with Minato, and it was so much fun," Musubi answers. Everyone else nods, although each one of them was happy they went on a date with Minato on different days.

"As have I," Tsukiumi says.

"I thought so solely myself. It looks like you're even more popular than you had before, Minato. You even have Uzume and Chiho under your spell," Miya teases Minato of adding Uzume and Chiho to his harem with no end.

"Well, yes. I sure have. But about Uzume and Chiho, it wasn't like that. Quit teasing me!" Minato retorts to the landlady's claims about his date with the other two lovely young ladies.

"Are you sure? We did a lot of stuff at the beach that day," Uzume teases Minato in her flirty tone as she places her hand onto his shoulder.

"Uzume, you know what it's like not out of the ordinary outing, it just…" Minato continues to while Chiho's giggling as well as a sign of her agreement with her Sekirei.

"Oh, come now. You can't deny it," Uzume continues with her teasing with her claims while Minato's still trying to tell the truth.

"Fu-fu-fu-fu. I'm glad you enjoy it. Now that the lazy days went up and gone, it's time we go back to training for upcoming XXV Olympic Winter Games," Miya states the fact her team must resume their workout. But there will be some changes.

"From here on out, not only we'll train in general. But we'll be training for the winter sports events too,"

"Winter Sports? Like ice hockey and skating?" Kusano asks the landlady about what the winter sports would be like.

"Precisely. But there's more winter sports than just Ice Hockey and skating. It has a sort of variety of winter sports too," Chiho answers to Kusano's question.

"Chiho has a point about the variety of sports-related to winter, Kuu. Bobsleigh, downhill, curling, freestyle skiing, short track, speed skating, biathlon, skeleton, ski jumping, nordic combined, et certa. It also has a decisive event that can decide which the winner of the Winter Olympic Games. You will catch on, guys," Miya explains what the big event will have.

"It also involves Moguls and the new Olympic winter sporting event. The Nordic Combined Event," Matsu states. "It's a winter sport that athletes compete in ski jumping and cross-country skiing,"

"Nordic Combined event, huh? It sounds like an interesting event for me. I also can excel in Figure Skating in a short amount of time," Kazehana claims due to her variety of experience she got.

"I can master the Freestyle Skiing event in no time at all," Musubi says.

"And me too, cause I'm good with bobsleigh," Kusano says as she's excited to help others to prepare for the event forthcoming.

"I can help you guys with the Ice Hockey and Biathlon events," Minato states he will be willing to teach them some of the winter sports he might be useful.

"I guess I have no reason why I can assist all of you with the snowboarding related events," Kagari says.

"And I'll be more than happy to help you with curling events and provide strategies that no opponent could ever expect," Matsu claims. "Our goal is for us to be prepared as much as possible."

"Hmm. Matsu's right. We have to get stronger. I know I will. Everyone's excited for the Olympic Winter Games. That is why we all work harder. They guide me with their will and strength, and I can cover their weaknesses and guide them to victory. We look out for one another. Right, Miya?" Minato declares as well as he asks the landlady for her resolve.

"Precisely right, Minato. In the way, we can leave each other's burdens as well as benefit each other strengths and cover our weaknesses. That would be good assets to work progress." Miya is pleased with Minato's determination. "Now without further ago, let us return to our training,"

"Yes, ma'am," Everyone acknowledges as they proceed to go to Teito Gym to resume their physical training.

"If you ever need me for anything, please feel free to call me by phone. I'll be at work today," Takehito calls his wife and the residents of Maison Izumo. With that, everybody acknowledges and heading towards the gym.

Minato and his Sekirei, along with Uzume, resume their training routine to work their bodies. But something is going to change as the coach takes charge within the hours of working out.

The Ashikabi of the North plans to build up to work on his exercises to build up physical strength. 60% of his endurance training while reviewing and memorizing the rules at 25%, and 15% studying techniques for three months from now.

"Minato. I want you to use the Pec/Rear Delt Fly machine," Miya commands. "It also can help hone your skills as well as to test your physical strength."

"Yes, ma'am," Minato replies as he acknowledges his coach as he proceeds to work out his arm by using Pec/Rear Delt Fly cardio.

Then, Kagari arrives in his greyish-black swim trunks with the exclusive MBI sleeveless shirt at the pool. Miya assigns Kagari to swim ten laps in the pool.

"I like you to swim ten laps in the pool," Miya says.

"Will do," Kagari responds to Miya's instruction. With that, Kagari begins to swim. For his first time, Kagari swims pretty well, unlike any other.

In the other room, Kusano, who is looking good, still riding the exercise bike. However, Uzume is doing her sit-ups with Chiho holding her Sekirei's legs up to her knees.

Tsukiumi is running on the treadmill machine to train her body just like Minato does. However, she doesn't pant much as she feels a little confident about her physical training. Either way, she can improve herself.

Musubi's now lifting the big weight on her cardio to test her physical strength. But unlike both Tsukiumi and Minato, she proves that weightlifting is nothing to her due to her own already immense power. Musubi can lift heavier weight for hours if she wants to. In Minato's opinion, there's not much improvement for Musubi's needs due to everything that she has experienced in her life.

Despite this, the Fist Type Sekirei wants to get stronger than she's already is now so she can avoid being rusty.

Miya assigns Matsu to use the tread climber cardio to build up her speed. Next, she assigns Kazehana to use the elliptical machine to build up her momentum and muscles. The Sekirei of Wisdom begins to do her work out.

With that, as the hour has passed, Miya calls her tenants to rest up for them to be ready for the next exercise.

Then the coach summons every one of her tenants to the swimming pool. Minato arrives in his new dark blue with a white line training swim trunks, and the Sekirei comes in the bikini swimsuits with Kazehana winks at Minato.

Kagari is still wearing his new swim trunk and his MBI swim shirt. However, Chiho, who is wearing a blue swimsuit that is not so revealing, blushes over Uzume wearing the bikini while Miya is having a sweatdrop looking at their bikinis.

_The flashback begins as if she remembers their original plan to wear their bikini to show off to her beloved Ashikabi. _

On Kazehana's side, she originally planned to wear her very sexy purple bikini to do the same thing. Suddenly, Miya heard her plan in the locker room.

"Minato won't be able to resist me once I wear this revealing outfit," said Kazehana. Just as the Sekirei of Wind was about to put it on, Miya had stepped in with a different idea.

"Not so fast. I figure that bikini is inappropriate for training purposes," suggested Miya, which questions the wind maiden. "Matter of fact, I got a couple of swimsuits for you to suit your purposes."

"I appreciate the swimsuits you had for me. But I want to go for this one," said Kazehana.

"Are you questioning me?" asked Miya, who surrounded herself with the dark aura with a smile on her face, which had caused Kazehana to have a slight shiver in her spine.

"No. Not at all, Miya. I'll try on the one who just suggested recently," answered Kazehana, which caused Miya's aura to cease.

"Good. I'm glad you thought of it," replied Miya in her friendly tone.

_Then the flashback ends as it reaches back to the point where everyone is ready to participate. _

"I was hoping they would be wearing those that I have brought for them, but. Oh, well." Miya says with a little frown on her face towards their choices of swimsuits. Then she makes her true, friendly expression once more.

"Kuu, you'll be swimming with Chiho." The Green Girl acknowledges the coach's instruction with excitement as well as her eyes sparkles. "Meanwhile, you seven will swim fifteen laps in the pool,"

"Watery drill, huh? Not a problem at all," Tsukiumi says as if she's feeling confident due to her Water Sekirei status.

"This outta be an amazing warm-up for my taste!" Musubi excites.

Everybody goes to their positions as they are preparing to swim in the poll inside Teito Gym. Miya's getting ready to make the call with a whistle around her neck.

"Ready, everyone? On your marks. Get set!" Miya declares as she blows the whistle.

With that, everyone jumps into the pool and proceed to swim fifteen laps. So far, Tsukiumi and Musubi are swimming ahead of them at the start.

Kazehana, Matsu, Uzume, and Kagari are swimming well. Even Minato is floating better lately. Despite being behind everyone else at first due to the fact Sekirei's lifeforce is more durable than humans, he won't let it bother him.

'Holy smoke. I feel so weightless. It's like if I can …wait a sec. With the training I had with Tsukiumi, I can swim,' Minato says in his mind.

With all the things his water Sekirei has taught him in the first three months, Minato feels that he might have a chance to catch up with them.

Thus, it gives Northern Ashikabi the drive he needs to swim faster than he was before. Thus, allowing him to pass Kagari and Matsu at his pace. While Kusano is doing her swimming lesson with Chiho, she gasps towards the progress of her "Big Brother."

"Minato?" Matsu says in shock as she is surprised by the way he swims differently than before.

"Huh? No way," Kagari reacts at the moment his Ashikabi passes him.

In the lap between ten to twelve, Minato is now able to catch up to Uzume.

"Minato? Are you kidding me?" Uzume questions herself as an ashikabi passes her.

Everyone is swimming at their paces. Kagari is catching up with Uzume. Musubi and Tsukiumi are still in the lead. Kazehana's swimming is incredible due to her experience.

Thus, it allows her to catch up with those who are in the lead. Uzume wouldn't let Minato get ahead of him. It makes everyone to pick up the pace and finish swimming fifteen laps. Tsukiumi has finished first. Musubi finished second. Kazehana finished third. Everyone else finishes fourth at the same time.

"Good job, everyone," Miya says. "Take a breather until Kuu finish with her session,"

Kusano is having a good time learning how to swim with Chiho as her role as an assistant coach.

"Okay, Kuu. Here we go. Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick," the assistant coach instructing the Green Girl to do so. With that, she and Kusano report to Miya.

"Did you have a good time, Kuu?" Miya asks. Kusano nods with a yes. "Very well. Next, we'll do one hundred push-ups. It would be a good way to build up your body. Fifteen push-ups for Kuu,"

Every tenant proceeds to dry up and put their training clothes on to do the exercise that the leading coach wanted them to do.

"Now, I want you to push your body up and down. Try not to discourage yourself among the way," Miya says.

"Okay," everyone acknowledges.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve…" Miya demands as she instructs Minato and the Sekirei to proceed to do the push-ups. Kusano has managed to finish her fifteen given to the fact she's a child. But the others continue to do theirs because of their much older age.

"Fifty-five. Fifty-six. Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifth-nine. Sixty. Sixty-one..." The landlady continued to train her tenants in around eight minutes ago. Tsukiumi and Uzume are moving well with a little bit of sweat. Kagari, Matsu, and Minato are sweating during this exercise. However, Musubi and Kazehana are the only ones who haven't even break a sweat in the middle of this exercise, at least not yet, due to their tremendous experience.

"Come on. Keep going. No slacking off. Seventy-One. Seventy-Two. Seventy-Three. Seventy-Four. Seventy-Five…" She's still going at it around another eight minutes ago. Musubi's again moving well. Kazehana, Kagari, Tsukiumi, and Uzume are beginning to sweat throughout this exercise. Although, one of which seems to enjoy it.

"Oh, wow. I see her training Musubi really stirring something in people. My body is starting to getting a nice workout," Uzume states while she's sweating like the rest of them.

"That's just the beginning of enduring Miya's training, Uzume," Kazehana replies. "Once you get used to it, you'll find it useful for your physical training."

"Come on, Miya. How many more of these do you want us to do? This workout is seriously rough," Matsu laments as if she's struggling during this exercise.

"I know it's tiresome. But I…" Minato grunts as if he's also struggling with sweat during the push-up workout. Despite this, he's determined to finish it. "I got to do this!"

Musubi is the first one who has completed her one hundred push-ups. Followed by Tsukiumi, Uzume, Kazehana, and Kagari managed to finish their push-ups as well. However, Matsu and Minato are still working out as they have yet to complete their due to the fact it's hard.

"You two are almost there. Don't give up. Get 'em high. Ninety-one. Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five…" Miya encourages two remaining tenants who have yet to finish this exercise.

"Ninety-six. Ninety-seven. Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One hundred!" Both Matsu and Minato pants as they have finally finished doing their push-up workout.

"Nice job, everyone. Next, we'll finish it up by doing some little static air squats," Miya demands.

With that, they're bending their legs and stretching their arms backward for at least ten minutes or more. At last, they have finished the previous exercise for the day at Teito Gym. Most of the Sekireis stands triumphantly. However, Uzume sits on floor sweating. While Kagari, Matsu, and Minato are feeling sore and tired with that much sweat after all of this training.

"Good job, everyone. You really come a long way. After the sweat you guys worked in this gym, we'll be going to the site where we'll be practicing the winter sports," Miya states. Everyone responds with a groan. "However, I provide you get some rest before we go."

Minato and his Sekirei, and Uzume are relieved with her words. With that, they are indeed resting before heading to the place where they can finally practice the winter games for the next step of their training.

* * *

Sometimes later, the residents of Maison Izumo, who are wearing their winter clothes, have made it to the site where they will be practicing for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games. The landlady welcomes them.

"Here we are. Right in the place where athletes practice one of the winter sports that was ever invented in years, Bobsleigh," Miya states. Which causes Minato to sightsee in awe along with Musubi and Kusano. "In here, they also have Skeleton training, Snowboard events, et cetera. Most athletes who participated in the last Olympic Winter Games come here to hone their skills. That's why we're here. I believe you all will do just fine."

"That wouldn't be a problem," Kagari speaks.

"We should start with the Skeleton training first. And then, we'll go for Bobsleigh," Uzume claims.

Everyone agrees with the Veiled Sekirei.

"If no one has a problem with it, then that will be settled," Minato agrees.

With that, Team Sekirei proceeds with the Skeleton training that will make them perform well in the big event.

"In the Skeleton event, players compete for the shortest time down the pipe track." Miya states. "The athlete rides on the sled upon the track. They're sled along the ideal line for the speed boost. The key is to keep the sled on the ideal line much as possible. Think of it as a race if you will."

"A race?!" Musubi asks the coach excitedly.

"Must thou think that every sport is a race to thee, Musubi?" Tsukiumi asks in the dumbfounded tone.

"If Skeleton is a race, then it's a race," Musubi answers.

"That doesn't surprise us one bit," Kazehana, Kagari, Uzume, and Matsu thinks while Minato and Chiho are having a sweatdrop while smiling nervously. As for the Green Girl, she agrees with the Fist Type.

"Musubi has a lot of enthusiasm during the competition. I knew that's one of the many things Minato loves about her," Miya thinks. With a few moments passed, she instructs Matsu to go first.

"Now, it's time to show 'em what I made of," Matsu speaks.

"Okay, then. Get ready. Three. Two. One," Miya commands as she blows the whistle. The Wisdom Sekirei makes her start and gets on the sled on the track.

"Here we go!" Matsu shouts as she's riding the sled through the pipe track as she's told. Her time is at 1: 13.2. "How's that for a brain-type?"

"Nice job. But I think you can do better than that, Matsu." Miya states, which causes the brain-type to wonder if she'd made a mistake or something.

"All right, then. Now on your mark. Get set," Miya blows the whistle. Then it's Water Type Sekirei to take her turn to ride the sled.

"Make way," Tsukiumi says as she's also trying to stick on the ideal line for a boost. But she is thrown off a little tiny bit. Her time is 1:12.4.

"Very good, Tsukiumi," Miya states. "But unfortunately, you were thrown off a bit."

"Huh?" Tsukiumi asks if she'd made the error as well.

"Uzume, it's your turn," Miya calls as the Veiled Sekirei acknowledges. "Get set." The chief coach blows. Like the rest, Uzume also rides the sled. However, she is sticking in the ideal line longer than Tsukuimi did. Her time is 1:11.9.

"What do you think?" Uzume asks the coach with a wink.

"You did good, Uzume," Miya states. "Try not to get it over your head."

With that, the Veiled Sekirei acknowledges her word.

"Next up is Minato. Get ready for the signal. Set." Miya blows a whistle once more. The Northern Ashikabi is also riding the sled. He's keeping an eye on the road as if he's sticking in the ideal line much longer. With that, his time is at 1:10.7.

"Great work, Minato," Miya states. "You put a lot of effort." Musubi and Kusano are feeling happy to hear that. "There's a long way to go, though." Which causes the Ashikabi of the North to acknowledge.

"Kazehana, on your mark. Get set." The coach blows the whistle. The Wind Sekirei rides on the sled also as steadily as she could. Her time is 1:10.9. "Nice work out here today."

"My time is almost close to my hard-working hubby," Kazehana chuckles with a wink.

"Kagari, on your mark. Get set." Miya blows the whistle. The Flame Sekirei takes his shot. He sleds through the pipe track as just fine. With that, the Flame Sekirei's time is 1:10.8. "I'm impressed with the way you sled, Kagari. You did quite well."

"Musubi, on your mark. Get set." Miya blows the whistle. The Fist Sekirei takes her turn. Like some others, she sleds very well as she couldn't even lose track until the last moment. Musubi's time is 1:08.2. "Oh, my. I'm pleased with your first try on the Skeleton training. Well done, Musubi."

"Yes. And I'd sledded in the ideal line," Musubi cheerfully replies.

"Last one on your mark. Get set." Miya blows the whistle. The Green Girl's running as she's pushing the sled and then ride on it through the track like the rest. Much to everyone's surprise, Kusano rides straight in the ideal line without missing it a bit. As for the result, Green Girl's time is 1:07:3.

"Well, what do you think? I did my best, huh?" Kusano asks.

"I don't believe it!" Miya gasps. "She managed to pass through the track in 1:07:3. What an incredible finish. Excellent work, Kuu."

"Really? I did?" Kusano questions her coach.

"That was an amazing effort, Kuu," Musubi says. "You even managed to beat me."

"Thou did very well for thy first time in Skeleton training," Tsukiumi replies. "That, thou earn our respect."

"It's the first time for everything," Kagari chuckles slightly. "I'm surprised Kusano can sled through quickly."

"Well, who would have thought Kuu got such skills at this," Kazehana says.

"Please tell me, Kuu. When did you learn to play Skeleton?" Matsu asks the Green Girl.

"Well. This isn't really my first time. I used to play the game like this with Shiina before meeting all of you," Kusano answers.

As she remembers as if the flashbacks begin with the Green Girl spent time with the young grey-haired with Blue-eyes male Sekirei playing Skeleton and Bobsleigh during the time before meeting their respective Ashikabis. Then the flashback ends.

"What you did is really impressive, Kuu. We all proud of you." Minato remarks in his happy tone.

"Oh, thank you so much, everybody!" Kusano replies in a happy tone.

"You're always welcome, Kuu," Chiho chuckles. "And you'll only get better after this."

"Chiho's right. That's just only the beginning of the winter training. For the first-timers, you at the top of the game. But that won't be enough. To be truly great athletes, you must surpass you surpass your built-in limitations. Which means you must practice and work hard every day,"

Miya explains. "Next, we'll begin with the Bobsleigh training. This winter event requires teamwork in action. In the game of Bobsleigh, the rules are the same as the Skeleton event. The only difference is this event needs the team of four athletes race down a pipe track as well as to compete with the other teams of four for the best time to finish."

"Each of you will pick up the straw to see which one will be teamed up with," Chiho adds as she holds eight straws with the numbers assigned. Team Sekirei each draws one straw from the young female Ashikabi.

The Fist Sekirei has drawn straw #1. The Water Sekirei has drawn straw #2. The Wind Sekirei has drawn straw #3. The Brain Type Sekirei has drawn straw #4. The Plant Type Sekirei has drawn straw #5. The Ashikabi of the North has drawn straw #6. The Veiled Sekirei has drawn straw #7. And the Flame Sekirei has drawn #8.

"There you have it. Each of them has given the numbers on the straw they'd just drawn. Numbers one through four will be on one team. And numbers five through eight will be on the other," Miya says.

"Does it sound great, big brother? Not only do I get to team up with you. But I also team up with Uzume," Kusano hugs Minato.

"It looks like we'll be partners from here on out, Minato," Kagari smiles as if he's pleased about teaming up with his Ashikabi. Minato nods. "Although some members of the other team are not too thrilled about it."

The Flame Sekirei observes how Tsukiumi is consumed with jealousy like if she frowns a bit over Kagari, Kusano, and even Uzume gets to team up with Minato while Musubi, Matsu, and Kazehana are getting along nicely.

"Some things never changed…," Minato states with him having a sweatdrop as if he never forgets his Water Sekirei's envy.

"That's Tsukiumi for you. Though it's my first time, I'm more than happy to work with you, my dear." Uzume agrees in her flirtatious tone as if she wraps his neck from behind with her arms, which triggers Tsukiumi's jealousy into a new level. It also causes the Green Girl to blow up some steam at a time.

"Calm down. You're overreacting," Matsu reassures. "She's just looking forward to working with the other team."

"All right, you three. That's quite enough," Chiho says. "No need to go overboard." With that, her beloved Sekirei eases up while Kusano and Tsukiumi settle down with Kazehana smiles with a slight chuckle and Musubi's the same.

"Soon, we'll all be partners in the games because we share a bond. And we're on the same team for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games XXV. We'll win it together," Minato states. The Sekireis agrees with their beloved Ashikabi.

"Good afternoon, dear. May I please help you out with this?" Takehito asks his wife to be the referee due to his feeling his loved one needs some rest from all the coaching she'd done throughout the day.

"I don't see why not," Miya answers. "Okay, I love how you are looking after me, my darling."

"It's a pleasure," Takehito replies. Chiho feels a little jealous of the Asamas have a healthy marriage life. Although she's more than happy to have Uzume as her true love, she would wish she has a child of her own someday.

A few minutes go by.

"All right, Team One, on your marks. Get ready. Set. Go!" Takehito commands. With that, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu, and Kazehana are building up speed to get the sled started. Then, they hop on the sled and learning to control it as a team. As time goes, the first time hardly hit any walls. Thus, the results tie them to 1.06.116.

"Great work, Team One," Takehito remarks. "I'm impressed you managed to pull through for the first time."

"It's not a big deal, Takehito. We figured teamwork would be a key to our success to win Bobsleigh event," Matsu claims.

"Yes. This ride sounds so much fun," Musubi cheers in a slightly exciting manner.

"Indeed, it was," Takehito responds.

"It's recommended one must devote themselves wholeheartedly training," Tsukiumi claims.

'I heard this Tsukiumi character takes things seriously,' Takehito thinks, then he speaks. "That I may have to agree with you. I believe Team Two is next."

The first team leaves the field. Minato, Uzume, Kusano, and Kagari has entered.

"Next group on your marks. Get ready. Set. Go!" Takehito commands. With that, Minato, Kusano, Kagari, and Uzume first proceed to push the sled. And then hop on. They are learning to control the sled as the team. As time goes on, they may have hit a few walls. But they have got it together to be back on track. Thus, the results tie them to 1.08.345.

"Nice work, Team Two," Takehito remarks. "Though, your timing is a little off. But I'm glad that you got it together."

"Guys, I'm sorry," Minato apologizes. But three of his team have a different saying.

"Don't worry about it. We're just here for winter training. No one gets it perfect for the first time," Kagari confirms calmly.

"Besides, we just got started. It's only the matter of time before we strike for perfection," Uzume agrees with Kusano nods. "Try to loosing up a bit."

"It will be all right, Minato. That is why we all going to get better for us," Musubi joins the gallery.

"Likewise," Tsukiumi agrees, and so does Matsu, and Kazehana.

"Thank you, guys," Minato responds with a happy smile on his face.

"I'm glad that I got to see which a remarkable friendship," Takehito awes, then witness the faces of the other teams who are smiling towards Minato in more than just a friendly manner. "Not to mention love among you. Everyone, let's continue to practice winter sports with your very best."

"Okay," Everyone excites in unison.

'Thank you, Takehito,' Miya thinks with a beautiful, happy manner.

And so, Team Sekirei continues to practice the winter sports for the Olympic Winter Games that awaits him to the end like to the sunset. Their desire to win has grown stronger.

* * *

At nighttime, back in MBI Tower, which turned out to be its HQ.

A young gentleman with brown hair, wearing throughout the entire story an elaborate suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. His name is Natsuo Ichinomi, is standing in front of the window — watching the city from above.

"Oh. So, you're finally awake. I heard they will be bringing up the XXV Olympic Winter Games in nine months from now," Natsuo announces the news towards the woman that has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and narrow gray eyes.

"Olympics Winter Games, huh? Didn't we once competed in the winter events long ago?" The long, light gray-haired lady asks her Ashikabi a question involving the upcoming event.

"Oh, that's an easy one. We'd played with the other athletes in approximately three years ago," Natsuo answers. They continue to chat with one another.

During the room, there are two other Sekireis who have listened to their conservation. One of which is the one that has short white hair and has claws, whose bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, a studded choker, and narrow eyes, giving her a wicked, daunting look. And the other one is the one that has pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips with pink eyes, kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing. Her body is very athletic, toned but not overly muscular. This pink-haired girl has small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter and is an A cup.

"Hey, Haihane. What are they talking about?" The pink-haired girl asks the now appointed Haihane who has claws.

"They're speaking of the biggest sporting event will be played soon enough," Haihane answers. "XXV Olympic Winter Games. It will be held at Milan and Cortina d'Ampezzo in Italy."

"The Winter Olympics? Well, I used to participate in winter sports like that all the time back my days," The pink-haired girl claims.

"If I recall correctly, we didn't do much at the Olympics. He and Karasuba are the ones who'd done most of the work and cleaned out most of the competition," Haihane reminds her pink partner. "Benitsubasa. Were you seeking out for the news? Or it's because of the big boobs?"

"Stop! Will you just shut up about that?" The now appointed Benitsubasa retorts. "That's has nothing to with it." And, they continue to listen to the conversation between the now named Karasuba and Natsuo.

"Ah, the Olympics Winter Games. It takes me way back on this day. Not much long after the Sekirei Plan has ended," Karasuba recalls.

The flashback begins once the Black Sekirei think back to the time where she'd competed the last Olympic Winter Games in that year while Musubi had eventually returned to Minato. Karasuba raced the other athletes in Alpine Event, Snowboard Cross, and Speed Skating. Then, the previous Olympic Winter Games ended with Karasuba got the silver trophy as she'd finished in second place. The gold trophy goes to the handsome looking young man who has a touch of a bad boy as he'd finished in 1st place. And the bronze trophy goes to a happy-go, big breasted woman with some unusual clothing habits as she'd finished in 3rd place. The flashback ends once the Black Maiden finishes remembering.

"I never forget the last Olympic Winter Games we'd competed together. It's night calling out to me to remember by," Karasuba states.

"It's fine that we finished second overall. You've done a great job out there," Natsuo compliments. He's impressed by his Sekirei's skills. "You almost beat the guy who ended in 1st place."

"Indeed. I almost had that guy. He's lucky enough to slide past me," Karasuba smiles. "If he isn't, then I would have swipe first place right out of his fingers. I wonder if Musubi is training for the upcoming XXV Olympic Winter Games right at this moment."

"Musubi, huh? That Sekirei really got you interested. The Intelligent Department told me that No.88 and her Ashikabi, along with the other Sekirei in his possession, had been doing workouts for that event since four months ago," Natsuo responds to the Black Maiden's wonders.

"Is that right?" Karasuba asks her laid-back Ashikabi in a suit.

"Precisely. I'll be looking forward to their participation in the Winter Olympics," Natsuo answers.

"Yes. So do I, my dear," Karasuba responds to her Ashikabi's forwardness.

After the conversation between the Natsuo and Karasuba ends, she looks up at noon at night. Meanwhile, Team Sekirei rests in their bedroom where they are supposed to sleep.

* * *

The next day.

Minato and his Sekirei, along with Uzume, resume their training schedule. One of Northern Ashikabi's Sekirei, Matsu, is working on her new move. Somewhere outside of Maison Izumo. Just a few or so blocks away from home, although she has some assistance from the former researcher of MBI.

"Takehito. I'm happy that you got to see your wife again after all of these years. And you still got some catching up to do. But would you please help me with something please?" Matsu asks. "Because I'm working on a brand-new move."

"A brand-new move, eh? Now it's interesting enough for me to see," Takehito responds. "Sure, I'll help you out. What do you need me to do for this new move of yours?"

"The first thing I need is the male targets. That will be the first step in making my new move," Matsu snickers.

"Uhh…you know, my wife isn't exactly a fan of your hanky-panky," Takehito reminds the cybermaiden of Miya's cardinal rules in Maison Izumo with a sweatdrop, which she'd already understood.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why I'm practicing outside here of Maison Izumo," Matsu states. "With the new inspiration, I'm positive that my new move will help Team Sekirei bring success in the Winter Olympics!"

"That guy has really got into you, wasn't he, Matsu?" Takehito asks with a slight chuckle.

"Uh…how do you know about it?" The cybermaiden wonders where the former MBI researcher gets that idea from.

"I have my sources," Takehito answers. "It seems that fellow your saw on tv has given the idea of your new move. Not a problem. I'll find you some male targets."

"I've expected nothing less from my adjuster. Thank you, Takehito. You'll regret it." Former MBI researcher nods.

And so, Sekirei No.02, Matsu, begins her training for her new technique with her adjuster gather a few male targets. With that in mind, her new move will be an unbelievable surprise. In the meanwhile, Minato and Kusano are watching some television together. What they're seeing on tv tonight is the person who moves around flow like dancing. And surprisingly uses the element to combat his opponents. Not only that, but the person also managed to reflect the lightning element right back at them. It's like the working of the gymnastics.

"Holy, whoa! He managed to reflect the lighting attack right back at his opponent. Amazing," Minato witnesses in awe. Kusano nods as well.

The next thing is that the landlady and Chiho are cooking dinner together, which leads the former to ask questions.

"Oh, my. I wonder where my husband went. I hope nothing bad happens to him. Say, Minato. Do you know where Takehito might be?" Miya asks. "Matsu hasn't made any sound either."

"Takehito? He probably went out to help Matsu with her research," Minato answers the landlady. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"That's a nice thing to know," Miya replies, then she catches Minato's attention towards the television and giggles. "I notice you been paying attention to the series. It seems that you're trying to draw wisdom from many different places."

"Yep. You're right, Miya. I can't just take direction to only one place," Minato agrees. "Otherwise, it would become rigid and stiff. By understanding others, including other elements, as well as other Sekireis, it will help me to become complete."

"I must agree. The combination of several different elements in one person that made Musubi so powerful. It can make you more powerful too. I honestly felt that way during the final battle at Kouten. I'd experienced it first hand," Miya says.

"What moves that I am about to learn is the one where I can learn by studying the Water Sekirei," Minato states to the landlady.

"You learn from one of your Sekireis? Having been driven by your bond with them, you're still willing to learn that much. You never cease to amaze me," Miya replies with a pleased smile on her face.

Meanwhile, at the training ground, Matsu starts with her new training regimen. She's now holding something in one hand while facing a male dummy.

"Now from the palm of my hand, I place this device onto this guy," Matsu's casting her hand to glow, forming a device that looks like a tiny, little bomb. She places it on the male dummy. Then vanishes, but living inside of the model. "Here's goes." The cybermaiden draws out the controller and then activated as if she's pressing the button.

With that, the bomb reveals itself as it set off to blow up. Thus, it causes the smoke. After the smoke clears, it shows that the clothing of the male dummy has been blown away. However, all that left of the male model in his underwear.

"I don't believe it. The clothes have been exploded," Matsu geeks out with her grin, which later turns her grin upside down a bit because she feels that it's not enough to satisfy her. "But, he still got his underwear on. This must all got to come off. No matter. It's only a matter of time before I can fully grasp this technique."

Minato's third Sekirei continues to practice her new move. She's stripping one clothing after another. And it gets better.

"Yes! I almost got it!" Matsu excites.

"Matsu. How is your new move going so far?" Takehito asks who drop by to see the progress of No.02's new technique.

"Nice, I'm getting there," Matsu answers her adjuster. "I just needed to strip the last of my target's clothing."

"Ah, I see. So, you were almost perfecting your new move. I am pleased that you got the most of your brand new move. Yet, you still not there. If you need anything else, let me know. I'd brought you some new clothes for you to tear down. Until then, keep practicing your new move. Good luck," Takehito finishes after he'd left a couple of more clothes to the cybermaiden.

"Thank you very much, Takehito. I appreciate it," Matsu gives thanks to Miya's husband with her pervy giggle. "Now, let's level up."

And so, the Sekirei of Wisdom continues her practice on her new move that she will indeed to perfect it. It has this lovable genius so excited that she didn't want to stop. As far as her perverted nature is concerned.

Meanwhile, Minato begins to do work on his own new move as if he's starting to practice to move like a water bender. Then suddenly, the loveable water tsundere comes by.

"Minato, what art thee doing just now?" Tsukiumi asks. "Shouldn't thou be doing thy training for the upcoming big game?"

"I am. I'm working on the new move that could turn my opponent's own energy against them. So, I thought it could make a way to redirect lightning," Minato explains. "Water benders deals with the flow of energy. They let their defense become their offense."

"Ah, I see. So, thou art working on the new move," Tsukiumi assumes. "It was fascinating. Indeed. Water benders deal with the flow of energy." Minato nods. Then she thought of an idea of how her Ashikabi to deal with the flow of energy. "If 't be true thy theory is correct, then I believeth that the lightning wilt followeth t if 't be true thee alloweth thy energy in thy own body flow."

"Seems like we both know the dealing with energy," Minato acknowledges Tsukiumi's knowledge of the sea of ki.

"It would have appeared so," Tsukiumi says with her ready to teach her beloved Ashikabi some few new tricks. "It is my honor that I, Tsukiumi, the Water Sekirei, shall teach thee some new moves." Minato nods.

And so, Minato has begun to practice the bending moves with Tsukiumi. With the Sekirei of Water around, it could be more comfortable for the participant to memorize it. Due to her mastery of water manipulation, she might be a reference for a tutor in turning the tides against an opponent. He continues to let his body flow like water. Then Tsukiumi giving her Ashikabi the next lesson.

"Thou did well for thy first, Minato. But we're not done yet," Tsukiumi says, which Minato nods. "Thou still got much to learn if thou truly want to redirect the chemical attacks right back at them."

"Thou may need to try a physical motion to get a field pathways flow. Focus on thy energy within thy body." Minato acknowledges Tsukiumi's instructions.

"First, thee must maketh a pathway from thy fingertips. Up to thy armeth to thy shoulder, then down into thy stomach. The stomach is a source of energy in thy body. I believeth it's hath called "The Sea of Ki." Next, from the stomach, thee direct it up again, then out the other armeth. The stomach detour is very critical. Thee can't afford to alloweth the lighting past through thy heart. Or the damage could be hazardous, "Tsukiumi explains. "Doth thee understandeth mine instructions?" Minato responds with a yes as well as to follow her.

"Very well. Art thee focus thy energy? Can thee feeleth the ki flow in, down, up and out now?" Tsukiumi asks.

"I think I started to," Minato answers.

"Come on. Feel the flow, let it flow," Tsukiumi says. She and Minato continue to practice flow with such physical motion like benders.

In the very next week, the Sekirei of Wisdom feels like she's ready to perfect the new move she'd working on since the last. She's focusing on every itch on the dummy's body with the device on it.

"All right. Now, here goes," Matsu proceeds to press the button. "Dress Bomb!"

This is causing all of the dummy's clothes to rip off. And this time, it rips off the dummy underwear too. With the target completely naked, Matsu feels satisfied with joy. "Yes! That's the stuff! I did it!"

"Hello, Matsu. How's your training for your…" Takehito asks, then gasps in a shocking surprise. "Well, I'll be. You finally perfected your new move. And not a single piece of clothing left."

"Isn't this great, Takehito? I'd finally got it right as I managed to do it without a single mistake. Now, no boys can escape my new tactical attack," Matsu claims with confidence.

"I guess no one can copy the move that is unique as yours," MBI former researcher compliments her new move with a sweatdrop, even though the technique is something, out of the cybermaiden's perverted nature.

"My point exactly. I like to thank you for a little help, Takehito. I can't wait to strip away the competition," Matsu snickers.

"That special move of yours might come in handy one day," Takehito comments. "Say, would you like to test it out on the real person to see if your new move works well?" With that, Matsu nods as she will be more than happy to try out her new, unusual move.

In the fifth month, Team Sekirei continues to do their training routine each day. Tsukiumi spar with Musubi to get stronger physically. Although she's good with the chemical attacks, her physical attack might need some work. Not wanting to lose to the Fist Sekirei, Tsukiumi's working on the physical side of fighting. For Kusano's training under Matsu, her goal is to have better control of her plants to manipulate the vines at will.

Meanwhile, Minato is meditating as he's sit down with his legs crossed, contact both of his hand together, closes his eyes, and thinks of nothing to focus his energy within the body to bring out the Ki as well as to control it. And who better to teach him to focus than the chief coach who happened to be a young, lovely landlady who runs the boarding house for a living. She is supervising his movements.

Uzume's running with the rope tied on her that is connected to the tire under Chiho, who's sitting on, improving her strength and stamina. Burden, as it is to her, the Veiled Sekirei, is happy with her Ashikabi's with her as well as admitting it as a nice workout.

"You can do it, Uzume! I know you can!" Chiho cheers with her riding on the tire.

"Yeah! I'm right on the trail, Chiho!" Just like that, Uzume's happily to press on. She is determined to get stronger to be ready for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games.

The Sekirei of Wind, Kazehana, also spending her time doing her training to extend her ability of flight. Who knows, maybe someday she'll be able to fly with no limits.

The Sekirei of Flame, Homura, by breaking himself throughout the religious training, his muscle fibers break down once they were overused. But, in exchange, they will grow back more robust and thicker than before.

As for the Sekirei of Wisdom, Matsu keeps on perfecting her new move, Dress Bomb, on the dolls, whether it is a man or a woman, although she prefers to undress boys for her reference.

* * *

Time goes by within the fifth month. Team Sekirei enters the field filled with snow. Minato and most of his Sekirei are awed by the scenery. And by that comes, Kusano has grown a few inches.

"Well, Team Sekirei. Welcome to the Snow Country. Right here, where we can practice for Dream Snowball Fight," Matsu claims.

"A nice change of scenery," Kagari says. "Feels cool in my taste."

"Another good weather for this training day I might add," Tsukiumi says. Kusano nods.

"Today, we'll be playing Snowball Fight as if we practice for the real thing," Matsu explains. "Let go over the rules. Each team will have four players to battle against the opposing team. It will be similar to the Rating Game. However, during this upcoming Dream Snowball Fight, the team will have to defend the tower while also scoring points. Whichever team that has the most points wins."

"I have a question," Musubi asks. "What happens if the tower gets knocked down in the fight?"

"I'm glad you asked," Matsu begins to answer with her glasses shines. "If anything so happens to the tower, such as gets taken out, for instance, the team of the destroyed tower will automatically lose, regardless of points that the team has. In other words, if we wipe out the opposing team's tower before the time runs out, we will emerge victorious even if our score is less high than theirs. It's the alternative way to win the game."

"Taking out the opposing team's tower, huh? Well, that sounds like a good way to turn the tables," Kazehana replies.

"We could use the game-changer if we're back into a corner by any chance," Kagari agrees with the Wind Sekirei.

"There are a few more features in this Dream Event than you realized," Matsu begins to explain. "During the original version of this game at the Winter Olympics, each player will have a gauge, which provides the energy you've gained throughout the field. You can fulfill your gauge by the number of actions you do throughout the game. For example, throwing snowballs to the opposing players, dodge the enemy's snowballs, collect the mystery items from the mystery box, use the ray of light, et Cetra. Once the player's gauge is full, then you can use a special move. But it won't last too much. Just like in a common way. It could be powerful or special, depending on the situation. However, there are three levels of special moves once the gauge has its full. If it's level one, you can make a special move that can benefit you. If the gauge fill-up is up to level 2, then you can make a very, very special move that could exceed those of level one. If the gauge full-up is up to level 3, well then, you can do an extremely special ability, which in turn can exceed those of level two."

Minato and the Sekirei gang has understood how the filling up the player's gauge works. But no idea how the Ray of Light works, which the Wisdom Sekirei will get that at the moment.

"The Ray of Light can either the players some benefit, neutral, or bad one. For example, the light can grant the player the energy recharge. Allow the players to lure the opposing players into the trap hole. Or maybe a bomb on a player. Depending on the situation that they're in. The key is to outwit your opponents," The cybermaiden explains, who hands out the box contains the numbered balls inside. "Now, without further ado, let's draw out the balls. Each has the number of ones and twos. Four players who got the same numbers will be teamed up. I'll pick up the ball myself too."

Team Sekirei has picked up the numbered balls. Minato, Musubi, Kusano, and Uzume have the number one balls. Kazehana, Matsu, Tsukiumi, and Kagari, on the other hand, have got the number two balls. With that in place, they split into the teams of two.

"Heh. It seems like I'm teaming up with Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Kagari for this training," Matsu chuckles once.

"I'm so psyched! I'm glad I got to play snowball with you like the team, Minato!" Musubi happily hugs Minato. So does Kusano with her slight giggling, who is also happy to be on his team.

"I guess we're pretty much teamed up in this practice, Musubi," Minato chuckles sheepishly. "And Kuu too."

"Let's not forget yours truly," Uzume winks as she wraps one arm around Minato's neck.

"Well, that's sounds interesting. It's Matsu, Homura, you and me, Tsukiumi," Kazehana says.

"I'm fine of team up with my rival, but." Tsukiumi's cool right now. But at the moment, she's starting to sigh. "Why do I always end up team up with a couple of perverts?"

"That's how putting players into teams at random works. You can't just make decisions about teaming up the people like that. Complaining will only get you nowhere," Kagari says to his friend and rival.

"Looks like we are going to have lots of fun together, Uzume. Let's do our best!" Kusano expresses her excitement now that she'd teamed up with the Veiled Sekirei, who is also happy.

"I'm looking forward to our team effort, Kuu," Uzume replies.

With that, both teams get into their positions for the snowball face off under training as two teams face each other from both sides. Takehito has already placed the tall objects that are similar to the tower that the Wisdom Sekirei have mentioned earlier on both sides on the field.

"The Snowball Fight will have a time limit of thirty minutes. However, during the game, neither teams will be using the special moves due to the fact this is training for the real thing. Team One and Team Two. Ready yourselves. Let the snowball fight begin!" Chiho announces.

With that, the snowball fight will get underway. The two teams are ready for a snowball fight.

"Bring it on, sports fun!" Uzume's the first one who throws a snowball at one of her team opponents, the Wind Sekirei. But unfortunately for her, she misses her. 'Her reflexes.'

"Ha, ha, ha. Try nice, Uzume. But I have the reflexes of the wind. Here's something that I wanted to return" Kazehana chuckles, then she throws her own snowballs at the veiled maiden. A first few snowballs miss her due to Uzume's dodging. But the last one got her at the last second.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Kazehana. But I'm just getting started!" Uzume smiles as she's continuing to play snowball fight.

"I'll not go to lose. Not to thee, Musubi," Tsukiumi declares as she's throwing the snowballs at the Fist Sekirei.

"I wouldn't lose to you either, Tsukiumi," Musubi claims that as she's also throwing her snowballs at her as well.

"I shall settle this once and for all to determine who is Minato's true wife. Take this!" Tsukiumi makes her claim as she's battling the fist maiden in the game of Snowball Fight.

"Didn't you forget? I'm his true wife too!" Musubi declares it also while battling the Water Sekirei.

Those two keep battling out. Kusano's making a move. At that moment, the Plant Type Sekirei sees an opening, and seize the opportunity to hit Tsukiumi, who is occupied by Musubi, with a snowball—scoring a direct hit.

"I got her!" Kusano says.

"That was a cheap shot, Kusano!" Tsukiumi shouts after getting hit by the Green Girl.

"Let's not forget that I'm a part of the team, Tsukiumi," Matsu says. "All right, Kuu. Let's see if you can dodge this. Here's goes!" She throws the snowball at the little Plant-Type maiden. But she misses as Kuu ducks. 'Drat, I missed Kuu. But make no mistake. She won't be able to avoid this one.' She scoops to make another snowball. And then throw at Kuu. Her target has nowhere to escape. But her got intercepted by another snowball and thrown by none other than the Ashikabi of the North.

"Big Brother!" Kusano gasps happily as she has learned that Minato's the one who foiled Matsu's hit.

"I got your back, Kuu," Minato smiles with his teammate's safe. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you so much. Now, let's beat them back!" Kusano nods.

"You got it," Minato replies.

And so, Minato and Kusano are working together as he's defending her so she can concentrate on attacking. Matsu's trying with most of her might; the Ashikabi just keep on blocking the Wisdom Sekirei from throwing snowballs at Kusano, allowing her to throw snowballs at Tsukiumi, who was occupied by Musubi. Little did he know is that one of her teammates has found an opening. The Flame Sekirei sees it. That's where Matsu begins to smile.

"It's good that you defend your teammate, Minato. And that's exactly what I expect from my Ashikabi," Kagari says. "But, you left yourself wide open for an attack."

With that said, The Flame Sekirei proceeds to throw his snowballs at Minato. He is scoring his team some points. His Ashikabi is forced to back away from blocking Matsu to fight back. Kusano's going have to find a way to score points.

"I wouldn't get down that easy," Minato notes confidently. Then, he makes his counterattack. He throws his snowballs at Kagari. But, he missed almost every shot as Kagari dodges them. However, at one moment, he has found an opening.

She and Matsu are laughing as they're having a blast playing snowball, despite this is training. Musubi and Tsukiumi are also duking it out with snowballs. Of course, Uzume and Kazehana are no exception. Both teams got several points. The score is 10 to 13 as Team One has fewer points than Team Two.

'This is it. My last shot,' Minato thinks. 'I just gotta hit him at the exact right time. Kagari is fast. I got to make a diversion for the team.' He scoops a couple of more snowballs for the distraction. "Hope you're ready, Kagari. Because we will win this fight!"

"I like to see you try," Kagari responds with confidence.

Minato begins to throw his new-made snowballs at his opponent. But Kagari throws at his snowballs at him to block him. With that in mind, Minato managed to score a direct hit by throwing his one snowball upon him after he has made his opponent used up all of his own snowballs. That puts Team One 11 to 13.

"Now, you're gonna get it," Kagari says in his calm, yet playful manner after getting hit by Minato. Both male players are giving all of they've got. His ashikabi makes a couple of snowballs while avoiding the attacks.

Uzume has finally managed to land a couple of hits on Kazehana. She is making her team score up to 15 to 13, giving Team One a few points ahead of Team Two. But they'll not let it go easy. Musubi lands four hits while Tsukiumi lands five hits. She is making the score 19 to 18. Matsu has managed to score one point by hitting Minato, who is preoccupied with Kagari, with her snowball unexpectedly—making both teams even. However the case, this won't last much longer as Kusano has managed to score a hit at the last minute by hitting Matsu with her snowball at the right timing. Thus, breaking the tie. Now the score is 20 to 19.

"That's it! The time is up! Team One wins!" Chiho blows the whistle as soon as the time has come to pass.

"It's over?" Minato suddenly asks.

"Yeah! We won the game together, Minato!" Musubi answers excitedly.

"We all got Kuu to thank for scoring us a victory," Uzume says. Kusano nods happily while hugs Minato.

"How humiliating," Tsukiumi sighs.

"You know what they say, 'can't win them all,' Kagari quotes.

"That was fun. It's well worth it," Kazehana says.

"You're right. All that matters is we know this game rules and how it works," Matsu replies.

"My, my, it's certainly quite a remarkable game you guys played," Miya states.

"Yeah. We do enjoy playing each other in the Snowball Fight," Minato responds.

"Truly such a fine battling. Both teams had displayed nice teamwork. I can't tell how happy I am just by watching you guys duke it out," Takehito pleases with a smile on his face. "Despite the outcome, you all did a good job. Keep working. And you will surely beat the other teams in the real event."

"Right!" Everyone acknowledges.

"Okay. Now, we're off to the Ice Stadium to train for the Ice Hockey event," Takehito says.

Team Sekirei packs their things and to leave the Snow Country to go to the Ice Stadium to train for other Olympic Winter Event.

"We're here. Welcome to the Ice Stadium," Miya says. Everyone is welcomed with no one else besides Team Sekirei around. As usual, Musubi awes with everyone else.

"I have seen the athletes playing Ice Hockey on tv before," Minato says. Kusano nods.

"Seeing them on tv makes me want to practice with you," Musubi giggles as she clings on to Minato. "I'm so psyched!"

"I notice the atmosphere sounds chilly. But does it have to have this icy, slippery floor like this?" Tsukiumi complains.

"It is the right place for athletes to participate in the playoffs," Kagari nods. "An excellent way to test our balance."

"In the game of Ice Hockey, the team of players each compete to see who can score the most goals before time runs out," Matsu explains. "The key is to work together as a team to win."

"I only assign two missions on this training," Miya speaks out for the instructions. "The first one is to pass the puck, and break the ice blocks with some power shots before the time runs out. I'll tell you about the second mission later after this."

Team Sekirei gets into the positions on the icefield. They are ready to play some Ice Hockey as they're wearing the Hockey uniforms and got the equipment such as the Hockey Sticks.

"Now that everyone is in the position, we'll begin the training for the Ice Hockey event," Miya instructs the team. "Your task is to shot at least eight blocks before the time runs out. You only have one minute and thirty seconds."

"Start!" Chiho says. "Face Off!" Then Takehito holds up the puck. "Set!". Then he drops the puck on the floor, thus begin the game.

Tsukiumi's the first player to control the puck. Next, she's passing it to the Fist-Type Sekirei, who's playing along. However, the case, the puck begins to glow a little.

"Over here, Minato!" Musubi calls as she's passing the puck to him. "Catch it!"

"Musubi, thanks," Her ashikabi responds to his first Sekirei's calling as he got the puck. Suddenly, the puck glows much higher as if it stores enough energy. "Kagari, here!"

"I got it!" Kagari replies. 'Now it's the time to shoot at those ices.' With the puck got enough energy, he proceeds to shoot. Allow him to break four blocks of ice. Thus, Uzume, Kusano, Kazehana, and Matsu to awe as they have witnessed the Flame Sekirei managed to break four ice blocks with the powered puck in the Hockey Field.

Kusano, Uzume, and Chiho are amazed by Kagari's shot while Kazehana and Matsu aren't surprised, which they're smiling.

"It doesn't surprise me that Homura hits the big guns," Kazehana says.

"Just as you expect from Sekirei No.06. It's Kagari after all," Matsu agrees.

Tsukiumi gets the puck, then pass on to Musubi, who passes on to Kagari and then passes on to Minato. With enough power boost, Minato proceeds to shoot straight and then break three blocks but missing one. That's makes seven ice blocks now destroyed.

"Yay!" Kusano, Kazehana, and Chiho cheers for their beloved Ashikabi, and their man takes out a couple of ices.

"Nice shot, Minato. But you have to a little better than that," Uzume states.

"Don't worry; he probably knows it as he learns as he is executing a plan to benefit his team," Matsu stately correct the Veil Sekirei.

"Whoa! You really have that much faith in your Ashikabi, don't you, Matsu?" Uzume wonders how much love does she have for Minato.

"Yeah. That's what I love about him, Uzume," Matsu concludes for her reasoning of loving Minato.

Next, this time around, Kagari's the first player to control the puck, then passes to Tsukiumi, who then gives to her beloved Ashikabi. Then it's beginning to glow. He decides to pass to the Fist-Type Sekirei.

"Here comes the puck, Musubi!" Minato calls as he's passing the puck to his first Sekirei, who manages to catch it. "Aim at the ice blocks and knock as much as you can!"

"Okay. I got this!" Musubi acknowledges. Then she proceeds to shoot the powered up puck towards the ice blocks and then break four more of them. Thus, making the knock out of eleven ice blocks.

"Amazing!" Minato's impressed with Musubi's strike. And so does everyone else. Thus, making the Fist Sekirei express her smile with a giggle.

"Good. That's what I call teamwork. I am grateful to have thee on my team," Tsukiumi says.

"What can I say, working together with other players is the key to our success in the games," Kagari assures.

"Hooray! Musubi scores big!" Kusano squeals with excitement that it makes her want to practice with the rest of them.

"Indeed, Kuu. Musubi didn't ascend to Kouten for nothing," Uzume replies. Matsu nods.

With eleven ice blocks broke, four players continue to pass the puck to another as time flys. And with 32 second left, they proceed to rock out the next 4 four ice blocks with the powered-up puck. This time, the Water Sekirei has done it.

The Asamas observes the team process as they find it very nicely. Miya and Takehito were pleased with their teamwork.

"Yes!" Tsukiumi's glad that she has knocked out her targets. Only 16 seconds left, the first team is quickly pick up the pace as they're passing on to another and then pass it on to Kagari, who has managed to hit four more of his targets before the time ends—bringing the total knockout of 18 ice blocks.

"That's it! Time over. The team of Minato, Musubi, Kagari, and Tsukiumi has finished their trail," Chiho declares.

"Well, that clears it. We'd done with breaking the blocks," Kagari concludes.

"Indeed, we have, Homura," Tsukiumi says in her pleased tone.

"What an exciting way to train for Ice Hockey event," Musubi says in her cheerful tone.

"Good job, you guys. I'm pleased," Minato's impressed with their performance.

"We all are, Minato," Kagari says. "You'd put on some impressive teamwork." Kusano nods happily.

"Just come to show that the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi has proven to be the key to our success during the games," Matsu conducts with her glasses shining. "Now, it's our turn to step into the field."

The Wisdom Sekirei and the other three Sekirei girls enter the icy arena. While Minato, Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kagari take their seats to observe.

"It looks like it's the others' turn to participate in training for Ice Hockey event," Minato states.

"I wonder how they can work together as a team just like the four of us did," Musubi questions about their capability.

"Now we get to witness how well does Kusano, Uzume, Matsu, and Kazehana can perform as a team in this winter sports game," Tsukiumi wonders.

"You don't know until to see it to the end, Tsukiumi," Kagari says. "I suppose this will be your first watching others work out."

"Surely, thou did not say that!" Tsukiumi exclaim towards her rival.

With everyone watching in the sidelines, the other four Sekirei are ready to play as they're locked into their positions. Their training is about to begin.

"Start!" Chiho says. "Face Off!" Then Takehito holds up the puck. "Set!". Then he drops the puck on the floor, thus begin the game.

First, Matsu's the first one to control the puck, then passes on to Uzume, who is, later on, passing to Kusano, and then back to Uzume. And then, pass it on to Kazehana. With enough energy, the Wind Sekirei shoot the powered-up puck at the four blocks of ice.

"Scroaching shot, Kazehana! You really nailed it in the head," Matsu pleased with the Wind Sekirei's shot.

"Ah, it was nothing, Matsu. I simply can't afford to be lazy in the games," Kazehana shrugs. "Speaking of, you're not bad yourself. Neither does Kuu or Uzume in this matter." The Green Girl nods with the Veiled Sekirei smiles.

'Well, I'm not going to let her show me off like that. I've been in good shapes too,' Uzume thinks. "Guess I got to return the favor." The Veiled Sekirei passes the puck to Matsu, who later on gives to Kazehana. And then, she provides to Kusano, who make the shot at the four ice blocks and so on.

"Look at that. Everyone's working together to help each other out in the game like this," Minato's pleased with the team cooperation. With this, it got the Fist-Type Sekirei all jiggly.

"That's because it's all you, Minato. I am positive that your love gives us strength. It enables us to do anything," Musubi says.

"Indeed. Thou influence had provided us to reach new heights," Tsukiumi adds.

"Well, you don't say," Minato replies sheepishly as he's scratching the head of his back.

"Everyone's on edge," Kagari appoints in his calm tone. "They're all getting along. Though, I wouldn't be surprised by Matsu and Kazehana's history. They are the former members of the Discipline Squad, after all."

"Not to mention Uzume's having fun with all of them now that she's with us for good," Musubi points out the freedom of the Veiled Sekirei cheerfully. Minato couldn't help but agree with his first Sekirei.

* * *

As the days have passed, Minato and his Sekirei team continue to train for the upcoming Olympic Winter Games as they go over the rules of many other winter sports. Including Ski Jumping, Moguls, Ice Skating, Curling, Giant Slalom, Snowboarding Cross, Halfpipe, Figure Skating, Short Track 1000m, Biathlon, and Speed Skating. And Kusano's working on control of her plant manipulation figures in the way that she had never tried before.

Six months later, Team Sekirei chills down at the Ski Resort with some other people skiing on the ice.

"Ice Skating. Does it sound exciting to you guys?" Minato asks his Sekirei with a kind smile on his face with both Musubi and Tsukiumi clings to him.

"After all we'd gone through, it's hard not to have fun," Matsu answers.

"So, do you have fun at the staking ring, Kuu?" Minato asks once more, only to the Green Girl.

"Yeah. It was great that I get to stake with all of you. Uzume too. It's amazing," Kusano answers.

"I like how it nicely played out as well, Kuu," Minato chuckles.

Elsewhere, Miya, Takehito, and Kagari observe the Wind Sekirei ice skating as if she's dancing on the ice field very nicely. They're not the only ones who are watching the Wind Sekirei's figure skating performance. Chiho and her beloved, and carefree Sekirei also joins the audience.

"Kazehana must have spent her free time to practice figure skating instinctively," Miya conducts.

"I do say, my dear; she put her heart into this figure skating performance," Takehito couldn't help but agree with his wife.

"Do you know? She'd put on the display allow her to show off her moves during her Sekirei battles," Kagari flashbacks as if he remembers Kazehana's battle at the fourth stage of the Sekirei Plan. "All of those experiences have got her at this point."

"How do you like my performance? Does it dazzle you in the mood for winter sporting events such as this?" Kazehana happily sighs after finishing her ice skating.

"It is wonderful, Kazehana, how I've witnessed this amazing performance in person. Many people would like to take lessons from you. Don't you think so, Uzume?" Chiho asks her lover in awe.

"Oh yeah, she has such talents. Everyone would be impressed with her dancing in the ice. Maybe I would join her after our break," Uzume agrees, then turn her attention to the Wind Sekirei. "Kazehana, I will like to start practicing ice skating with you."

"Now, that's what I like to hear someone from, Uzume," Kazehana replies. "Come right in." The Veiled Sekirei nods. And with that, everyone proceeds to the cafeteria for their break as thirty-five minutes pass by.

The rest of Team Sekirei chats in the hallway.

"Who would have thought ice skating could be this easy. And so much fun." Musubi says.

"Interesting enough for me to practicing for the upcoming Winter Olympics. Although I'm having trouble controlling some of my moves," Tsukiumi feels sadden for her current ice-skating performance.

"Don't worry about it, Tsukiumi. Everyone has a rough start at the beginning. But once you get the hang of it, you won't have much difficulty with what you're trying to accomplish. Let's not forget I'm here to help you out with the ice skating." Minato clears his speech.

"Minato. I…I really don't what to say. But I thank thee for thy encouragement. It made me happy," Tsukiumi replies while blushing a little on her face while stretching her hands towards him, who smiles.

"You're sweet. That's one of the many things I love about you, Minato," Kazehana says in her flirty tone as she hugs him from behind.

Determined not to get further behind, Kusano jumps in to hug her beloved Ashikabi. Followed by Musubi, who embraces Minato by the other side of his body.

"What?! Thou trollops get thy hands off my husband right this instant!" Tsukiumi provokes with a vain mark on her head.

"Everybody seems to have a good time in this trip," Chiho conducts with her Sekirei. "Including Miya and her husband, Takehito, enjoy as much. But not as much as we…"

Suddenly, the two women are beginning to wonder what's going on in the hallway.

"Oh, man. This is just the soap opera," Matsu chuckles.

"Sounds like the girls seemed to cuddle over Minato. Does this happens all the time?" Chiho asks the Veiled Sekirei.

"It happens most of the time when it comes to cases like this, Chiho," Uzume answers.

"That's just how it goes as far as they're fighting for him," Kagari replies in his calm tone with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I see," Chiho says. "They love Minato very much, don't they, Kagari?" The Flame Sekirei nods.

"It sounds like you could use the refreshments. May I'll go get some?" Minato asks.

"Sure. But be more careful on thy way there, Minato," Tsukiumi laments. "We don't you get us worried last time."

"Remember. Call us if you need us," Kagari agrees with the Water Sekirei.

And so, Minato's on his way to buy some refreshments for his team in the café. Suddenly, he bumps into the young man with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head and light brown eyes. And he's a bit a more muscular and toned build.

"Oh…that didn't go well," Minato says as he rubs his forehead.

"Hey. Watch where you're going, dude," The young man grunts with him rubbing his head also.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." Minato apologizes to this young man, then suddenly, he starting to think of something. 'Wait a second. I get the feeling this guy seems familiar.'

"Nah, it's no big deal. I wasn't exactly paying attention either," The spiky brown-haired guy replies, then like Minato, he also starting to think back. 'I can't put my finger on it. But my guts tell me that I may have seen this guy before.'

Just as Minato walking towards the deliverance of food for his team, fate has our hero made another encounter with the boy who he'd seems to know. Who is this young man that Minato Sahashi has bumped into this time? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I'm so very sorry that I took so long. It just that I have a whole lot to do. Many things have happened to me. I've been through a lot more recently. **

**The next chapter will be released much later on. Until next time, have a great time.**

**Next time – Chapter Three: Sekirei POV Prologue Part 3.**


End file.
